Inheritance
by The Owl Mage
Summary: Every 500 years, to strengthen the bond between them and their dragon kin, the Dragonlords are transformed into Dragons. Now, that time has come again, and Camelot's warlock protector is about to experience the next part of his birthright.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Inheritance

**Summery:**500 years, to strengthen the bond between them and their dragon kin, the Dragonlords are transformed into Dragons. Now, that time has come again, and Camelot's warlock protector is about to experience the next part of his birthright.

**Rating**: K

**Pairings: **Some Arthur/Gwen but not a central point.

_A/N; __So ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to my first full length multi-chapter fic. Whilst the Guides are my babies, they don't actually have a real solid plot. I have no idea where this came from but I hope you enjoy it._

_I'll try to update once a week but don't hold me to that._

_Also this was Betaed by my dear friend **Kripkeisgod.**_

_Feedback would be appreciated. :D_

_**Warnings:**__**As this is set post series 4 so possible spoilers for all series.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**If I owned Merlin, you really think that I'd let the boys out if my cupboard. As they are still out for general viewing it's safe to say I don't own them.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Powerful wings worked the air as he soared, the wind swirling over scales. He felt powerful, strong, the master of the skies. He was the king of the wilds, a master of magic, both feared and worshipped by ephemerals of the earth._

_A scent hits him, reminding him of his hunger. Disappointment floods him, he loathed landing. He was a creature of fire, of sky and of magic but alas he was still a mortal and thus the demands of his body must be met. Angling his wings he circled high above his chosen prey, a young buck. To any eyes that may turn towards the heavens he was nothing but a bird. _

_Suddenly he dived, his flame pooling at the back of his throat, ready to be unleashed. Faster and faster he swooped down until..._

* * *

Merlin awoke with a gasp, eyes flying open as the last remnants of his dream drifted from his mind. Once again he was awoken in the early hours and once again he could not remember the details of the dream that awakened him.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door that lead to the main area of the physician's quarters. He was mildly surprised to see his mentor and surrogate father, Gaius awake but that soon disappeared when the stench of one of the physician's many potions reached him.

With the recent flu that has run rampant throughout Camelot, Gaius was more overworked than ever. Being his apprentice meant Merlin was required to help out between his other jobs, namely, being the manservant to His Royal Pratness, King Arthur (and his recently crowned Queen), and of course being the secret, under-appreciated warlock protector of Camelot. He was already run off his feet and the last thing he needed was weird dreams keeping him awake at night.

"Ah Merlin, good you're awake. Fetch the Rosemary and start to grind it up" Gaius addressed his ward, not looking up from the bubbling mixture in front of him. Hearing no movement from the young man, the aging scientist looked up. "Didn't you hear me? I said - what is the matter with you, my boy?"

Trying not to worry Gaius, Merlin hastily slapped on a cheeky grin, "Actually Gaius you said 'fetch the Rosemary and start to grind it up'"

The attempt was not appreciated. A thin eyebrow migrated to its elderly owner's forehead, telling him to 'try again.'

"I've just been having some weird dreams Gaius. They've been waking me up at odd hours. Nothing to worry about" Merlin tried to reassure the man, he didn't need to worry Gaius when the man was so busy.

"Dreams? You look terrible Merlin, are you sure there's nothing else going on?" And he did look terrible. The Warlocks eyes were blood shot and his face pale. Dark rings and bags framed his eyes proclaiming to all his exhaustion. "Do you want me to start preparing you sleeping drafts?"

Suddenly, Merlin's thoughts drifted to Morgana, back before her betrayal and before it all started to really go wrong. Morgana was a seer. Ever since she was a little girl she had been seeing the future in her dreams. Gaius, worried about the consequences of these dreams if word got back to her Guardian; (the magic-hating King, Uther Pendragon, previous ruler of Camelot), had drugged the girl with various sleeping drafts in the hope of suppressing the dreams. It was all to no avail. Her dreams continued, and eventually her magic manifested, leading her down the path of darkness and eventually to her destiny of becoming one of the greatest continued threats Camelot had ever known.

"No Gaius, honestly I'm fine." The Warlock was quick to reject the offer, afraid that it would be the first step on a dark slippery path. Looking for an excuse to distract his mentor, Merlin cast his gaze out the window. "Oh look at the time, got to go serve the Prat now before I'm late. See you later Gaius." With that Merlin dashed through the door.

Slightly bewildered, Gaius shook his head and turned back to his work. A few minutes later, the door burst open again and his ward stepped back through with a sheepish expression. "I should probably put some clothes on first."

* * *

After changing and going down to the kitchens to collect breakfast for the King and Queen, Merlin slowly made his way towards the Royal bedchambers. Remembering what he witnessed the last time he barged in without knocking (and that one time when he did but didn't wait); Merlin lent forward and put his ear to the door. Not hearing anything, Merlin kicked at the door and shouted "Oi, I'm coming in now so no funny business". Grinning broadly at the muffled '_Mer_lin!' said man walked boldly through the door.

Only to duck quickly as a hastily thrown goblet was thrown at his head. Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and thrower of various hard objects, was sat up in bed, his wife giggling at his side. Glaring at his servant, the blond headed ruler growled out "Really Merlin. You can't talk like that to your rulers. Will you ever learn to knock?"

"Nah, you'd only end up having a heart attack. Morning, Gwen." He grinned towards his female friend.

"Good morning Merlin." Noticing the tray the manservant had just set down, Gwen gasped, "Oh Merlin, you shouldn't of."

"Just doing my job. Although you could convince your husband to give me a raise seeing as I'm basically working two jobs."

Ever since she had married Arthur, Gwen was in need of a servant. Knowing how uncomfortable she was with the idea, Merlin volunteered to cover most of the chores with a maidservant helping her to dress during special occasions.

"Really _Mer_lin, you offered. And speaking of chores, don't you have work to do. Like polishing my armor, sharpening my sword, walking my dogs, cleaning our room and mucking out the stables."

As his master continued to speak, the grin slowly dropped of his face. Grumbling under his breath, Merlin nodded his head at Gwen and exited the rooms, scratching at his arm as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello :D. _

_All I can say is that you guys have made my week. I never expected such a positive response to my mad ramblings. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs. There is nothing like that feeling as accomplishment when you know people like your work. :D_

_So chapter 2, and Merlin is undergoing some odd changes. I will admit I had fun with this chapter. So much in fact that my grin started to creep out my family. _

_I will also mention now that I am taking liberties with the dragon's of the Merlin-verse. Seeing as there are only two shown so far in the series, we can not really know what they are like as a species, seeing as one is a baby and the other was only seen when Merlin needed advise or a ride._

_So without any further delay, I present to you, Chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

At the end of the day, and a list-load of chores later, an exhausted Merlin was sitting down for a meal with his mentor. Half was through his stew; Merlin hissed as he dropped his spoon and proceeded to scratch furiously at his arm. Concerned, Gaius leaped up and raced around the table to his ward.

"Merlin, my boy, what happened?" Gaius gripped the warlock's wrist and yanked it away from his other arm. "Stop that Merlin before you harm yourself."

"Sorry Gaius, It's been irritating me all day. This was just a bad attack." Merlin apologized.

Encouraging his guardian to release him, Merlin rolled up his sleeve and frowned. There on his forearm was a strange black rash. It extended up from his wrist to the middle of his forearm, creating odd swirling patterns. The odd clustered spots gave off a strange shimmer as the light hit it, revealing an iridescent blue shine in the raven-coloured mass.

"What the …" The aged physician muttered shocked under his breath, raising a hand to run a winkled finger over the spots. "When did this develop? Why didn't you come to me earlier?" he directed this to his ward.

"I don't know. It wasn't there earlier." Slightly worried at the look on Gaius's face, he moved his arm closer to his body. "What is it Gaius?"

"I don't know my boy; I haven't seen anything like it. It's not like any rash I've encountered before, in fact if I didn't know any better I could of sworn these were scales." The two men stared at each other in confusion and slight fear.

"It's probably nothing Merlin. I'll wash it in mint and bind it for you, which should reduce the itching."

Slipping into his professional mode, Gaius set a small kettle over the fire and added a handful of mint leaves to the water. Bringing the mixture to a boil, Gaius poured it into a wooden bowl and added linen strips to soak.

Once the mixture had cooled, Gaius gently stretched out Merlin's arm. Carefully, as not to make too much of a mess, Gaius splashed the rash with the solution and bound his ward's arm with the saturated bandages. "There that should stop the itching but please refrain from scratching Merlin. If it spreads, tell me. I'll try to look this up in my books tomorrow."

"Thanks Gaius. Well I'm off to bed, Arthur wants me to get him breakfast before dawn tomorrow. Really just because the clotpole has an early morning council meeting doesn't mean we all have to suffer." Flashing his trademark grin at the old man, although more tired then usual, Merlin wandered up the stairs to his room, hoping that no dreams would haunt his sleep that night.

* * *

_The warm flesh of the deer rolled in his stomach as he lounged in the sun. The warm rays of the fiery example of the few things more mighty than his race caused his scales to glow with the sapphire radiance normally hidden by the raven shade that made up most of his body._

_Suddenly the smell of metal drifted lazily into the clearing, the scent of anger, fear and nerves following closely on its heels. This was not fragrance of a wizard seeking the wisdom his kind was known for, but of group of young knights looking for glory. He could never understand why those knuckleheaded ninnyhammers would feel the need to ride out leagues from their home, to challenge a creature that far outclasses them just for the small chance that their names will be sung in songs. He could understand if they were protecting their territory, but why cause their mates and hatchlings the worry by riding off on a quest that they most likely will not return from._

_Shaking his head in despair, he stood up and stretched, arching his glorious wings behind him. Composing himself he turned to the direction of the knights, for no matter how silent these men believed them to be, his ears could hear the footfall of a butterfly. A smirk settled upon his face as he waited, waited …._

* * *

"Again, Merlin?" Gaius exclaimed as said young man wandered out of his room much earlier than normal, even for the early wake-up call he had to perform today.

"What? It isn't a complete impossibility that I could get up early everyday for a week, you know. Is your brain deteriorating along with your eyesight, you old goat."

"Merlin!" Gaius was shocked. While Merlin could have a sharp tongue, he rarely used it unless standing up for something he believed in. Whilst the warlock was witty and his squabbles with Arthur were legendary, he was rarely intentionally mean.

"Sorry, Gaius, I didn't mean it." Merlin apologized, shocked at his behaver. His shock only increased as the physician marched up to him, spun him around and examined his neck. "Ermm Gaius, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your neck; I want to make sure Morgana didn't slip in and put something there during the night." The old man semi-joked. Rolling his eyes, Merlin turned around and waved the physician's questing hands away. "Very funny Gaius, I'm just tired and grumpy, no weird snake thingy chomping on any neck here." Disturbed at the thought, Merlin picked up his neckerchief from the table and expertly tied it about his neck.

Getting the hint, the physician's eyes cast around for a distraction, finally spying the edge of the bandage poking out of his wards shirt. Remembering the previous night, the man proceeded to herd Merlin into a chair. Once he was settled, the old man unwound the bandage and examined the rash.

"Well it doesn't seem to have spread, and I assume that the itching has stopped?" This earned a slight nod from his ward, "Good, I'll wash it again just in-case, though. If there is any change, come and tell me Merlin. I know what you're like, my boy, you'll try and hide it so I won't worry."

Merlin nodded and stood up. "I will Gaius, it's not like I can lie to you anyway." The manservant walked towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped near the end of the table, where a small glittering crystal rested.

"And Gaius? I'm sorry for calling you an old goat with the breath of a donkey."

Not given time for his startled mentor to answer, Merlin skipped to the door, a clenched glittering fist held tight against his body.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Salutations._

_His chapter is almost twice the length of anything I've ever written that wasn't an essay. You lot should either be proud of your selves or ashamed as now I will have to try and match it. :D_

_There is more transformation oddness from our favourite Dragon lord in this chapter. And more characters than Gaius, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen although I do feel slightly guilty about what I do to one of them. Speaking of characters, there's going to be a cameo in the next chapter. You are welcome to guess who it is (except _**_KRIPKEISGOD._**_Don't you dare spoil it beta!). Winners will get the fabulous prize of the feeling Smug Satisfaction that you were right. :D_

_Anyone familiar with _**_DreamWorks_****_How to Train Your Dragon _**_(I don't own unfortunately) will recognise a bit in this. I admit I was watching the film as I was typing and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. _

_Once again thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. They keep me going. _

_Now Milord's and Gentle ladies, Chapter 3._

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Merlin, what's that in your hand?"

Said young man jumped at his king's question. Bringing his clenched fist up to his face, Merlin opened his hand and shot a confused look at the lump of crystal shining innocently in his palm.

Trying to cover up his confusion, Merlin's lips quirked in a cheeky grin.

"It's a crystal Arthur. You know pretty rocks that can be considered valuable, depending on the quality and where they come from? Why? Do you want it? I thought only girls liked sparkly things. Were all those times you insulted my gender just your attempt of telling me something?"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny _Mer_lin. Although, now that you mention it, I think Gwen will love it - it's small enough to fit into a simple setting, so should make a fine necklace."

Arthur reached out to snatch away the rock, not expecting what was to come.

"NO! It's MINE! Keep your grubby toad-slime fingers to yourself!"

Merlin's response slightly frightened Arthur, not that he would ever admit it to his normally goofy, good natured friend. Although there seemed to be nothing left of that man in the familiar form of the servant. Merlin's face was set in a fierce snarl; teeth bared in a threat at the royal, his body hunched protectively over his treasure. The fierce animalistic glint that was in the man's eye caused Arthur to take an unconscious step back.

This only lasted one long, tense second before the manservant he knew was back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I mean ... that is to say ... It belongs to Gaius. He asked me to pick it up for him for the vendor in the market."

Willingly overlooking the fact that the markets did not open for another hour, Arthur decided to ignore his friend's odd (well odder than usual) behaviour. Striding towards the door to his chambers, Arthur threw over his shoulder:

"Come along Merlin, we have a council meeting to get to and you're going to love the topic, it's about preparation for the next tournament. Oh, and if I catch you nodding off, I'll throw you in the stocks. Then again, I might do that anyway, the people need cheering up."

With that, the king strode happily out of the room leaving his manservant spluttering behind him.

Although still unsettled by his earlier outburst, Merlin couldn't help but be cheered by the easy banter between him and his master. Shaking his head, Merlin quickly followed after the blonde king, tucking the crystal into a small pouch at his belt, he resolutely ignored the comment that ran unbidden through his mind:

"Arrogant human"

* * *

"Merlin set up those targets over there."

The knights and Arthur were training, and as was typical for such sessions, Merlin was the poor bloke suckered into being the dogs-body/moving target. Fortunately, it seemed that the secret warlock was in luck today, the training session had been going on for an hour and a half already and so far Merlin hadn't been used as a target, a shield or a punching bag. A productive day if he did say so himself.

Used to this task, Merlin allowed his mind to wander as his body worked. Today had been . . . odd so far. Ever since he growled at Arthur earlier, Merlin had felt that there was something inside of him fighting to emerge, and when the thing would momentarily win control, Merlin would catch himself acting peculiar.

Earlier, when delivering Arthur's spare shield for repair, Merlin had passed the herb stall in the market. Now this was quite a usual and common occurrence, seeing as Gaius had him collecting orders from all over the market and delivering medicines to the lower town on a regular basis. However, this time, when the aromas of the various herbs hit the young man, instead of just carrying on, Merlin was stopped in his tracks by an intoxicating scent.

The woody aroma had wrapped itself around him, relaxing his muscles and causing him to grin foolishly. All coherent thought fled from his mind as he wandered towards the stall in a daze. It was only when the vendor greeted him and asked what he wanted that he snapped out of it. Stuttering out a salutation and apology, Merlin practically flew down the street.

This wasn't the only incident either; getting odd cravings for raw meat at inconvenient times, growling at people who irritated him (Arthur, Guards, Arthur, the snobby councillors, Arthur to name a few), that alarming incident on the battlements where he wanted to jump just so he could reach the sky. If Gwaine hadn't distracted him...

Merlin was frightened - he didn't know what was going on with him, he felt cursed, and his rash had started to itch again, further up his arm this time. He really needed to talk to Gaius. Maybe he could make a run for it when Arthur wasn't looking – he just had to wait for him to .. . . "_Oh, look, pretty! Shiny!"_

The light glinted off Arthur's sword, the same one that Merlin had burnished in Kilgharrah's flame all those years ago. The runes of the old tongue carved into it's blade broke the light and cast beautifully twisted reflections on the ground and each twist and turn of the glorious sword created rainbows. A strange greed filled Merlin as he continued to stare.

So absorbed was he that he didn't hear a certain ale loving knight approach from behind. Gwaine was slightly worried about his first and greatest friend. While he knew the young man was very eccentric, his behaviour had been weird today, even for him. When he was behind the man, the rouge spotted the object Merlin was focused on, or more correctly the man holding it. Slapping on a large grin on his face, Gwaine grasped a hand on the slim shoulder in front of him.

"Careful Merlin, people might get ideas that you've got a crush on the Queeny with the way you're staring."

Startled Merlin grabbed the knight's wrist and lent over, propelling the surprised knight, armour and all, over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him. As Gwaine landed with a crash and 'oomph' of pain, the entire field, from knights to servants to passer-by's stopped to gawp at the surprising scene.

Silence reigned as minds tried to absorb the surreal scene. Merlin, scrawny, weak, coltish, wouldn't hurt a Serket, Merlin had just winded and downed Round Table Knight, Sir Gwaine, one of the best Knights Camelot had to offer. Even the sorcerer himself was wide-eyed. Sure he knew he could throw people much larger than him, but never without magic!

Unexpectedly Gwaine started to laugh. Bewildered eyes turned from the frozen Merlin to the ale loving man. "Wow Merlin. What has Gaius been feeding you? Maybe you should start serving it to his royal highness and then he might actually win in a fight against me once in a while."

"Oh, you know, just rat stew. Tried to give it the Prat once but his delicate taste buds couldn't handle it."

"_Mer_lin!"

Just like that the tension broke. Percival wandered over to help his fellow knight to his feet. Everyone ignored the pained wince Gwaine let out, just as they ignored the display of strength Merlin had shown. Like many incidents that had occurred around the man since he had first arrived in Camelot, it was just waved away as one of his many contradictions and peculiarities surrounding him. So what if the man road into battle without armour and emerged without a scratch, or that there happens to be an increase in falling objects landing onto of enemies of Camelot when the servant was in the area, it just meant that the boy had the luck of the devil. That thought was enough to make said servant roll his eyes.

All of a sudden, Merlin noticed a dragon emblazoned shield flying towards him. Reflexes, trained from nearly five years as the Prat-dragon's long-suffering servant allowed him to catch the projectile, although not without a stumble that was now characteristic to him. Scowling, Merlin looked up at his master, his face rapidly paling at the smug look and the raised mace. It seemed his luck had run out.

"Oh gods"

* * *

It was a battered and bruised Merlin that returned to the physician's quarters after delivering lunch to the two royals, (and an embarrassing incident in the kitchens involving a raw chicken and Mary, the head cook). The unusual burst of strength didn't hold out through the tourt ... erm training session where Merlin was drafted as an 'enemy knight'.

"Hey Gaius, you know that rash? . . . What happened in here?"

Books were piled up on the floor, pots scattered here and there, Gaius was riffling through his cupboard. Hearing his wards question, the old healer looked over to the door.

"Ah Merlin, have you seen a crystal about this size. I need it for an important experiment. I want to see if it will stabilise that new medicine mixture for the flu I was working on"

Merlin felt guilty, he knew how much Gaius loved to experiment and how hard he tried to improve treatments for aliments. Merlin's hand creeped towards the pouch before freezing. Why should he give back the crystal? He found it, why shouldn't he keep it? Anyway, such a beautiful specimen of crystal should be put to better use then being covered in foul smelling concoctions. The glittering, shimmering crystal would make a prefect courting crystal; if he ever chooses to take a mate or if he chances to see his beloved Freya again.

"No Gaius, I haven't seen it. Have you got the brains of a goat along with the face?"

Realising that he had once again had insulted someone beyond his normal insolent remarks, the warlock quickly apologized.

"Sorry Gaius. I don't know what's come over me today. I've been growling like at animal at people, craving raw meat, threw Gwaine onto the floor and I wanted to jump of the battlements at one point! I think I'm possessed!"

Merlin cried out in distress. Feeling the familiar itch starting again, he added

"And my rash is itching again!"

Concerned Gaius decided to focus on the recurring, and by far the easiest to deal with problem, the healer ordered his surrogate son to roll up his sleeve. The black mass had grown, the scale like growth completely covering the lower arm. Highly worried, Gaius tugged at Merlin's shirt as a signal to remove it. Merlin complied.

The shirt dropped to the floor as the two men gasped. The rash had grown quicker than normally possible. The whole right arm of the younger man was covered, only his hand was spared for now. Vine like patterns were created across his chest, a swirl of a curl starting to rise to the base of his neck. They coiled down to the belly button and over to the left side of his body like a living tattoo. The older man locked eyes with the younger as he gasped out the obvious.

"It's spreading!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_**_Hey Guys, this is the betaed version of chapter 4. I want to quickly thank everyone who reviewed the unbetaed version. I'm glad everyone enjoys George and his jokes (although when I was testing them on my friends and family I got threats hrmmm). _**

**_So here is the betaed chapter 4 and original A/N. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_A/N: Hello Merlin Fans._

_First of all, I would like to apologize for the Delay. I have actually had this chapter written for a week now and have sent it to my beta. Unfortunately she has not been able to beta it for me yet, and as I am deep within chapter 5, I thought that I'd at least get this copy up and get confused about what I've posted, what I have to post and what isn't to be posted yet (That is something I would totally do, being as scatted brained as I am :/)_

_I will replace this chapter with the betaed one as soon as I receive it. So for now, please excuse my frankly terrible spelling and grammar. Spell check can only do so much and the only reason I past GCSE English is because I mastered the art of writing complete twaddle that the markers want to read so that they can not fail you due to spelling and grammar._

_I must also apologize, as I sort of lied in my last authors note._**_Said The Liar 13 _**_whilst guessing the identity of my cameo had accidently gave me a idea for part of this chapter I was struggling on. So while you didn't correctly guess the mysterious character (Kilgharrah has a bigger role to play and I will say nothing on Morgana), I dedicate Freya's role to you. My real cameo is still a surprise :D_

_I would once again like to thank all the reviews, favs and alerts this fic has received._

_So here is the Unbetaed chapter 4. I promise that I will replace it as soon as possible._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Why thank you Sir Obvious for your report." Merlin's attempt to break the tension and cover up his fear fell flat. Realising this, Merlin stared hard at his mentor. "What's wrong with me Gaius?"

"I wish I could tell you Merlin. I've never seen this before, but I don't think it's natural." The old man bent down to retrieve the fallen shirt.

"You think this is caused by Magic?" The warlock yelped loudly, before looking around at the door to see if anyone had heard the M-word and was now about to burst in to investigate. Since Morgana's second take-over, the citizens of Camelot had become even more paranoid about magic - many had believed that Morgause, Morgana's half sister, was the true power behind the first takeover 2 years ago, and was simply using the ward as a Spy. Once the witches had been driven out, many believed that it was unlikely that they would be able to invade like that again, despite this, news of the elder sister's death had still been treated with relief. However, the revelation that Morgana was just as powerful as the deceased priestess, if not more so had shook Camelot deeply causing everyone to jump at shadows.

Seeing as there appeared to be no angry guards about to burst in to arrest him for sorcery . . . again, Merlin continued in a whisper "Magic? Like a curse or something? You think it's Morgana? But why me, why not Arthur or Gwen?"

"Now Merlin, don't be hasty. This may just be a manifestation of your powers. You are unique, my boy, so it stands to reason that you could contract diseases differently or develop odd characteristics. Throw in your heritage and you become even more of a riddle."

If this was meant to reassure his patient, it wasn't working. However Merlin was adept at hiding his emotions and thoughts, although rarely from the elder man, and managed a convincing smile all the same.

"You're probably right, Gaius. But what do we do now?"

They both knew that this must be kept a secret from everyone else, especially Arthur. While not as fanatical and quick to accuse as his father, the blonde royal's hatred of magic ran just as deep, if not deeper than the late King. This, along with Arthur's quick temper, could mean that he would lash out in blind rage - even at his closest friend.

"Well at the rate this is spreading, it would probably be best if you took the day of tomorrow."

A look that practically screamed 'Like Arthur would allow that' was aimed at the healer.

"We will get a servant to fill in for you with the excuse that I need your help researching rumours of an illness from the outlying villages."

"If you say so Gaius, I still think Arthur will come storming in here tomorrow calling me a lazy idiot . . . Really if he knew how much I actually do for him, he wouldn't be so quick to call me lazy, and don't say he has his own burdens to bare Gaius, I am well aware of them, and if you ask me the Knothead wouldn't last a day in my shoes."

"Well it's a good thing he doesn't have to then isn't it? Now off to bed with you, boy." Merlin nodded with a sharp 'Yes Sir!' and marched to his room, for what he knew would be another dream-plagued sleep.

* * *

_The lake glistened beside him as he rested on its banks, basking in the moonlight. Those knights caused him no trouble; in fact they ran for the hills at only the barest hint of fang. He chuckled. They had probably expected a game beast or where misinformed on the true might of his kind. _

_Ripples on the lake drew his mind back to the present. He knew this lake. To those of strong magical will, or those close to death's domain, this was the gateway to Avalon. But to him, this lake was close to his heart. It was here that his friend, one of the few who could truly call themselves a knight and embodied all the good that comes with the title, was laid to rest for the final time here when his remains were called upon and used for evil. It was here that his beloved resides, bound until the end of magic to its rocky shores._

_As if summoned by that reflection, a figure rose from the waters, but caused barely a wave in its mirrored surface. Her hair, like his scales, was the colour of a raven's wing. Her skin was as moonlight on the lake and her eyes were the shade of the wood of the trees that surrounded the lake. She was beautiful, his treasured Freya._

"_Merlin, I haven't much time."_

_He was shocked. Her voice, sweet as a birds song, caressed him, urged him to answer. He tried to speak, but to his dismay only growls tumbled from his throat. _

"_Hush, my love. I came to warn you. The time is coming where the Dragonlords and their Kin strengthen their bonds. When this happens, you must be out of Camelot. I fear for not only your safety, but also that of the citizens."_

_Confused and saddened, he stretched out and gently nudged her. With a serene smile she stroked her hand along his snout. _

"_This is all I can say Merlin, but I am glad that the old religion has given me the chance to see you again. I have missed you and our time grows short." _

_She sat down on the grass, directing him to lay his head on her lap. Dancing her fingers across his scales, he listened as her voice spoke of everything and nothing as he slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Merlin bolted up right, heart beating hard like a drum. For the first time since these dreams had begun he remembered, well at least part of it. Tears dripped down his face as the words of his long-dead love echoed in his ears.

'_The time is coming where the Dragonlords and their Kin strengthen their bonds...'_

Confused, Merlin flopped back onto the bed.

'Dragonlords and Kin? Bonds? What does that mean?' he muttered. Although his heart was glad as he had gotten to see his love again, his confusion overrode it. Why did he dream of her? And did it have something to do with the changes he was undergoing?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Merlin allowed a wide grin to split across his face. He had the day off! Gaius was going to send a message to the master of staff that he needed his ward for the day and would need a replacement. Merlin leapt from the bed and practically skipped to the door, thoughts of what he was going to do today running happily through his mind.

All happiness drained out of him as he froze in the doorway. Gaius was stood in the main chamber, a diabolical grin creeping across his face. The reason for the old medic's glee was behind him, the main table was piled high with books, many still sporting a thick layer a dust, showing just how long it had been since they had last been read.

* * *

The first thing that struck Arthur as wrong as he gradually awoke was just that, he never gradually awoke. Ever since that fateful day when a young idiot farm boy was awarded the position of manservant to the prince, Arthur was awoken to a cheerful greeting and the sun shining into his eyes. No matter what the time, early, late or on time, Merlin never failed to have an annoying call to wake him up.

The second worrying fact was the silence. No crashes, no 'oomph's' of pain as a certain servant walked into objects in plain view. Now normally, the King would enjoy the silence, but when Merlin was involved, lack of noise was never a good thing.

The third and, in the blonde man's mind, the worst clue was the figure by his bed. Dressed in a brown jacket over a blue tunic with a neckerchief, normally associated with only one man in Camelot, slung around his neck, it was easy to mistake him for the loyal idiot. However as the royal's eyes focused, he realized it wasn't Merlin who stood there, oh no it was someone much worse.

"Good Morning Sire. It is a beautiful day with no breeze, your sword has been sharpened, your dogs have been walked, your clothes selected and you have a knighthood to bestow this afternoon so I have arranged for your official garb to be freshly laundered and returned in time. Now Sire, breakfast is prepared and waiting for both you and her highness."

George's bland tones dispelled any hope that Arthur was still dreaming. With a groan, he sat up and looked over at the efficient man.

"Where is that lazy excuse of a manservant?"

The King wandered over to the dressing screen whilst listening to the servant reply.

"The court physician sent word that someone is needed to replace his ward for a while. It seems Gaius has heard rumours of a rare disease from the outlying villages and needs Merlin's assistance in researching the disease and to help in making a cure."

The monotoned voice caused Arthur to pause momentarily in his dressing.

Whilst the excuse made sense and he knew Gaius was determined to turn his ward into a respectable physician even with the constant jobs he was assigned. But something wasn't right. Normally when Merlin was required for physician duties he would ask Arthur the night before, the King would jokingly refuse and Merlin would say he was doing it anyway. Instead Arthur only found out about his friends absence today and he hasn't even heard these rumours. Something wasn't right.

Emerging from behind the screen, Arthur nodded at the other man in the room. "Start to clean this room George. I'm going to go check on that lazy excuse of a servant. He probably spent last night in the tavern and has somehow managed to get Gaius to cover for him." With that the blonde king stormed from the room, leaving one confused servant and one giggling Queen behind.

Said Queen walked up to George and laid a delicate hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, Arthur's just worried that's all."

George turned around and bowed at the ex-servant.

"As you say your highness."

Uncomfortable with the honorific, Gwen quickly reassured the servant.

"Oh please call me Gwen, or Guinevere. Either is fine George."

As stoic as ever, George nodded at Gwen as he spoke.

"As you wish my lady." Slightly more confident with the woman's gentle nature and smile, George nervously continued. "Would you like to hear a joke?" At the Queens happy nod the servant cleared his throat.

"What do you say to a metal horse with a cold? Brass you."

Gwen blinked. Did he just make a brass joke? That had to be the oddest thing she had ever heard, and she was best friends with the eccentric Merlin! Too polite to say what was really on her mind, Gwen smiled and gave a small laugh.

"That was very funny George. Did you come up with that yourself?"

George was happy his joke went over well. He secretly hoped that the royal couple would eventually hire a second servant to help the overworked Merlin and that he would get the position. If they liked him, he might be able to get the job. With that in mind, he delivered a second joke, missing the fleeting look of disbelief that fluttered over Gwen's face.

"What do you say to a swearing metal man? Don't be brass!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: HI! I'm back with the next chapter of Inheritance. Just to let you know, the betaed version of chapter 4 is also up!_

_I am heading of on a holiday in a weeks time so I might not be able to post for a while. If I manage to complete a chapter before I leave, I'll might post the unbetaed version and replace it with the betaed one when I come back. _

_So previously, Arthur was on the war path and heading towards an unsuspecting Merlin, leaving his beleoved wife behind with George. I'm glad people liked George, I loved him in the series and hope to see more of him. Although I'm confused that so many people liked the jokes. When I tested them (and a few other that I had come up with) on my friends and family I got threats!_

_I also seem to enjoy hurting Gwaine for some strange reason. I think it's a pulling pig-tails thing, but with more violence. :D_

_But seeing as you like them so much, I'll post a new joke the bottom of the page._

_Once again thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. They are more precious then oxygen to me._

_I should also renew the disclaimer here, just in case there are lawyers about so_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did, it would be on at a later time slot.**

_So with no further delay, Chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Arthur stormed towards the Physician's quarters, intending to discover the truth behind his friend's absence. There was no way he was allowing his lazy, idiotic, girl of a manservant to skip work and have Gaius cover for him. The dollophead was probably too hung-over after spending all his time on the tavern. Arthur was willing to bet the reason Merlin was so shabby looking was because he was spending all his coin on mead.

It never occurred to the privileged young man even that after living in Camelot these last years and receiving a generous pay, his servant was still living with habits ingrained from growing up in a small, poor, farming village. Whilst Arthur was receiving new clothing at a whim, Merlin had to wear clothing that were originally too big for him, and were only replaced when there was enough coin for cloth and once his current outfit was far too small and worn to be of use. Whilst Arthur always had something to eat and was able to hunt whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, Merlin had to survive on what the village had managed to grow that season and the odd rabbit they might have been able to catch.

Similarly, when Arthur almost crashed into his most carefree knight, it never occurred to the King to ask if Gwaine had spotted Merlin on one of his frequent trips to the tavern. If he had, he would have learnt that the young apprentice-physician only visits the tavern when the knight drags him down there and perhaps then he would have started to get suspicious of his friend's true activities. Instead, the irritated blonde man pushed past Gwaine and continued along to Gaius's chambers.

It didn't take long for Gwaine to catch on to his King's destination. Smiling with glee at the thought of free entertainment, the long haired knight skipped after Arthur. Said Royal had just reached the door and was about to burst through when Gwaine finally caught up.

Pausing to glance at the round-table Knight, Arthur drew himself up, dramatically slammed open the door and bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

Merlin was deeply engrossed within a book on magical aliments when a shiver ran down his back. Unaware of the approaching danger, the young man simply drew his jacket closer to his body.

'_A common ailment to befall sorcerers is the Jitters. Sufferers display no signs of this illness until they try to cast an enchantment. Depending on the individual, the out come of the spe...'_

"MERLIN!"

At the bellow of his master, the mentioned man leaped backwards, eyes glimmering gold as the book slammed shut. However, as the warlock was seated at the time, his leap caused him to roll backwards off the bench. Stopping his momentum, Merlin crouched low to the ground, hissing wildly at the intruders.

Arthur and Gwaine blinked at the scene. The blonde man, couldn't help but think back to that incident the other morning. Similar to that moment, Merlin's features now seemed animalistic. Eyes feral, posture defensive and were his teeth always that alarmingly sharp?!

Gwaine on the other hand was puzzled. Sure that incident on the training grounds could be put down to adrenaline, but there was no logical explanation for this. This goes beyond the eccentrics of the man everyone knows as Arthur's right-hand man, even if the title was not official.

The atmosphere surrounding the three men could have been cut with a knife when Gaius emerged from the storage cupboard. He lifted one eyebrow as he observed the strange stand-off between his ward and the knights. The old man cleared his throat, causing the other occupants to jump.

"Is there something I can help you with Sire?" Gaius enquired as his ward stood up with a sheepish smile.

The addressed man ignored the question and instead turned to shout at the youngest person in the room.

"Merlin, you idiotic buffoon, what do you think you are doing?! First you don't show up to work, next I find that you have somehow convinced Gaius to give some excuse that I frankly do not believe and now I find you rolling on the floor like a lunatic! I have half the mind to throw you in the stocks!"

Merlin felt that strange presence stir in his chest again. How dare this mortal demand answer from him! He wished he could teach this worm a lesson in respect. The mortal would suit being crispy . . .

"Lunatic? Why I was only imitating the Knights. The way you throw yourselves and each other around is crazy! No wonder you lot are so dumb. Is idiocy a requirement to be knighted or does it come from mashing your brains up during training afterwards Sire?" Merlin snarled.

Arthur and Gaius were speechless, though for different reasons. Arthur was shocked that Merlin would go so far, sure he had called him and the other knights stupid before, but never like that. Gaius on the other hand was worried. Merlin's mood swings were getting worse, and this one was in front of Arthur!

A loud snort drew everyone's attention to the fourth man, who was currently giggling.

That was a big mistake.

"Oh and what are you laughing at you drunken oaf? It's amazing you were even allowed to be a knight! You constantly reek like a tavern! It's a surprise that bandits and sorcerers don't smell you a league away!"

Merlin seemed to come back to himself at this point. He stared wide-eyed at his second-closest friend.

"HEY. There is nothing wrong with smelling like a tavern. Are you alright mate? I've only seen you this crabby once before." That was Gwaine, rolling with the punches, especially when he was concerned about a friend.

Gaius decided to interfere before the situation got even more out of hand. "Please forgive him Sire. I've had him up the last few nights helping me with this research. That's why he wasn't able to serve you this morning. Whilst there are only rumours of this disease at the moment, I wish to be prepared in case my help is needed. Seeing as Merlin did such a good job last time, even if the Lamia caused problems, I deemed it best that Merlin help me in case I need him to go in my stead. However all these long nights have made him grouchy and loose with his tongue."

Arthur nodded. In the past he had noticed that the boy's tongue became sharper when he was tired. But still, Merlin needed to learn that whilst Arthur enjoyed their banter, he wasn't going to stand for complete insubordination.

"Right. Merlin when Gaius decides to let you go for a while I want you to go straight down to the stables and clean them. If I find out you are skipping out to go to the tavern or something similar, I will make your life a misery." With that Arthur turned and exited.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. He retook his seat, aware that Gwaine was still in the room. Said knight approached his oddly behaving friend.

"You go to the tavern? Why didn't you say so? I've never seen you there. Don't mind Princess, we can go together as soon as you're done. Here let me help." Gwaine reached forward to take a book on transformation spells.

Panicking, Merlin gripped the rouge's arm. Startled Gwaine yanked his arm back, catching himself on one of Merlin's nails.

"Ouch. I think it's time you took a knife to your nails mate." Gwaine examined his arm. The scratch had started to bleed a little, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

As Gaius fussed over the injury, Merlin glanced at his nails and paled. How did he miss this?! These were not the pale, short nails of a human, although you could see traces that showed that they once were . . . Merlin's nails had lengthened, growing out a good three centimetres from the finger tip and were starting to curl. An odd golden sheen glimmered from them as their owner turned his hand.

Vaguely he was aware that Gwaine was leaving but he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was only when his concerned guardian stood in front of him that he lifted his head, wide eyes stared into Gaius's own.

* * *

It was five hours after the nail incident and Merlin was ready to burn down the quarters, then the library and finally hunt down the authors (or their descendants) of the accursed tomes and curse them in various ways . . . Or maybe just scream.

Even though, as Gaius's apprentice, Merlin had been surrounded by books since moving to the city, it still surprised the warlock just how much knowledge was written down. Before coming to Camelot, Merlin had never even seen a book. Paper and ink was expensive and rare in the small farming community of Ealdor so Hunith, Merlin's beloved mother, used charcoal and a piece of sack cloth to teach her child how to read and write, a skill almost unheard of in the outlying villages.

Merlin turned the page of the book he was currently studying (_The Truths behind the Myths and Legends of the Old Religion _by _Harold of Essetir_) and scanned the next page.

He was halfway down the text when he felt a shudder ran through his body. The article, about the possible origins of dragons, contained a phrase that almost echoed one that Merlin had heard only last night in his dreams.

'_Whilst we are unsure of the true origins of the Dragons, we have more information on this subject than on the origins of their kin, the Dragonlords. It is unknown whether the Dragonlords are truly human or Dragons in human skin. However, many believe in the latter theory for there is a legend that once every 500 years the Dragonlords disappear to strengthen their bonds with their kin'_

"Gaius I think I've found something." The warlock sprang up and rushed to his mentor, proceeding to push the book under his ageing nose.

"Look. That's almost exactly what Freya told me in my dream!"

"Merlin!" The old man took the tome from the other man and read the passage. Raising an eyebrow, Gaius turned the page in hope for more information, only to be disappointed.

"Well my boy, it's not a lot but it's a start. Although I doubt we'll find anything else in these books. It is a shame there is no-one we could ask for..." Gaius trailed off as Merlin groaned and shook his head, laughing slightly under his breath.

"Why didn't I think of this before when I heard Dragonlord? Really Gaius we are both being stupid." The young man looked up with a silly, disbelieving grin on his face.

"What are you going on about Merlin?" The healer was confused. It was times like this the Physician wished he could read minds, but then again who knows what he would find in his surrogate-son's mind. It was probably safer for his sanity if he didn't know. Said young man turned to look at his mentor.

"I think it's time I visit my scaly old friend."

* * *

_A/N: Here is the promised joke_

**_How would you describe a metal statue of a Scottish girl._**

**_As a bonny brass_**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Hi guys._

_I am sorry for the delay. The first week of the delay was filled with writing (and then sending to my beta), packing for my holiday and watching my brand new sparkly series 2 Merlin box set. The second week I was in Skegness with no wifi. But now I'm back yaaaaay_

_Some of my reviewers have been saying that this story has been dragging. I'm sorry about that and agree :(. However they felt to long combine. But things should be picking up soon. _

_Now I've just realised that this is the sixth chapter and it's the first time I've used a spell. Although this will be the norm as Dragons in the series do not used words for their spells. This one is an actual 'spell' from the show (Se03Ep01). I will put the translation at the end with a new joke. :D_

_I humbly thank everyone who has reviewed, and/or added me or this story to their fav/alert list. I also thank any one who has just read the fic._

_Now onto the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Night had fallen and Merlin had finally managed to sneak out of Camelot. Since Arthur's ascent to the throne, this task had become much harder as the guards have actually gained competence. This was further proof that Arthur was a better King than his father, although this improvement did put a damper on operation 'use-the-incompetence-of-the-guards-to-sneak-around-Canelot-and-use-magic-to-save-the-prats-life.'

Running swiftly to what had been unofficially labled as the dragon clearing, (a name given by the knights as this was where the beast was 'defeated', and a name given by Merlin as this was the only place large enough within walking distance to call the dragon) Merlin reached down into the part of his soul that connected the warlock to his scaly kin.

"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"** he roared to the sky.

His call was still echoing even as he reached the clearing. Skidding to a halt, Merlin shook himself before settling down to wait for the creature that would hopefully provide the answers to his current predicament.

_Thud Thud Thud_

Merlin jerked from his light doze at the sound of beating wings. It had been an hour since he had called for Kilgharrah and Merlin was starting to get nervous. What if Kilgharrah couldn't answer his questions? Or worse, what if he gave him some irrelevant sounding riddle that would only serve to make him even more confused before eventually leading him to an answer whilst simultaneously heading even more questions. Or what if, although unlikely, the dragon did not have any answer for him placing him right back to stage one and then he would get scalier and scalier and probably end up being burnt at the stake and then someone would finally be able to kill Arthur and then ...

"If there a reason you called me here Merlin, or are you just going to continue your panic attack while I watch?" Kilgharrah's dry voice interrupted Merlin's internal rant.

"Erm, right. I need your help." Merlin, knowing that the great dragon was about to say something along the lines of 'When don't you?' quickly added "Something weird has been happening to me. I've been growling at people, stealing shiny objects, being irritable to my friends. And my body has undergone some really strange changes."

The thousand year old dragon gave the warlock a strange look. "Young Warlock, I think Gaius would be better suited for this. Although, I will admit I thought that humans matured at younger ages and that you had already gone through this."

Merlin's face reddened as he remembered vividly the talks both Gaius and his mother had given him. He had no desire to go through _those_ traumatising moments again!

"No ... I mean yes I've gone through puberty but that's not what I'm talking about. Just look." Rolling back his sleeve, Merlin presented the scales to the dragon, the creature's eyes easily picking out the dark mass in the starlight. "They appeared a few days ago and have spread rapidly. And I have been having dreams which I don't really remember but I know Freya appeared in one last night and said something about Dragonlords and Kin and bonds." Merlin blurted this out quickly, growing concerned about the look in the dragon's eyes.

"So the time has come again." Kilgharrah muttered. "And at such a time as this. Surely the time is coming for Albion to be born."

Merlin frowned. Kilgharrah had started on one of his annoying riddles and tangents. At this rate he would never get back before dawn. "I don't mean to rush you but I do need to be back in Camelot before dawn."

Kilgharrah's eyes focused on him as a large smirk settled on his scaly face. "Oh Merlin, you are not going back to Camelot tonight."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going back. What are you doing? No, no, no. Put me down Kilgharrah! Put me down ARGHHHH!"

* * *

Gaius looked worriedly over at the door from the herbs he was currently crushing in a mortar. Merlin had been gone for too long. The dawn had just broken and if he waited any longer, someone might notice he was missing.

Hearing footsteps Gaius turned toward the door. "Ahh Merlin, It's about ... Sire what can I do for you?" The footsteps did not belong to his young ward but to the king of Camelot.

Said king frowned at the Physician. He didn't miss Gaius's quick change of subject. "Actually Gaius, I was wondering about this sickness. And where is Merlin? He was to muck out my stables but they were never done"

"Don't worry sire, the illness is not contagious. However I have sent Merlin off to collect some herbs just in case. He should have been back by now. Either he was waylaid or he's in the Tavern." Gaius mentally asked for forgiveness from his ward.

"Why am I not surprised? Well when that idiot gets back send him to me. The stocks have been kind of lonely lately and I'm sure Merlin is missing them to." With that Arthur stormed out.

Gaius sighed before lowering his head. "Where are you Merlin?" he whispered.

* * *

They had been flying for a while now, Merlin desperately clinging on for dear life clutched in a mighty claw. Earlier the Dragonlord had demanded that Kilgharrah drop him, but a sarcastic comment about them being 100 feet in the air quickly caused that order to be overturned.

Dawn had just broken when they were joined by a small white blur that zipped around its older kin. Aithusa had grown a lot since Merlin had last seen the hatchling. Her scales were still as white as fresh snow and if Dragonlord and dragon were to stand side by side then the chick would reach the man's waist.

As she circled around towards the captured sorcerer, Aithusa gave a whistling cheep that the dragonvoice inside Merlin knew meant hello.

Finally, the ground below seemed to get larger as Kilgharrah descended to land. When he reached a foot from the ground, the ancient creature dropped his cargo, causing Merlin to oomph as he hit the hard Earth. The young warlock rolled over to glare at his laughing kin as the Dragon landed.

"Kilgharrah! Why did you take me from Camelot? Where are we? Take me back!" Merlin was getting angry, the beast inside rearing up. Yet surprisingly when those large golden eyes started into his own, the feeling backed down, as if cowed by the even mightier beast before it.

"Young Warlock, I removed you from Camelot for both your own and the residents of Camelot's safety. Events are happening that may place all that you care for in great danger." Kilgharrah lowered his head until it was parallel to his lord's.

"Why, what's coming? Oh gods, something is going after Arthur. Something is always going after Arthur. Why did you take me? Who is going to look after that turnip head now? He's going to be captured and tortured. He'll be killed! Then someone like Morgana or Uthur will take over and Albion will never be formed and I will be stuck hiding forever. I've got to get back!" Merlin ranted, seemingly not breathing as he panicked.

Aithusa, feeling her hatcher's fear, rubbed her head against his leg, crooning softly. She didn't want the one-with-the-funny-ears-who-hatched-her to be sad. She liked his smile; it was as warm as the light of the great dragon fire of the day.

Merlin smiled down at Aithusa. Rubbing her head lightly, he looked up to glare at her older counterpart.

"Merlin, there is nothing coming that will harm the king. However if you had remained in the castle, it was entirely possible that you would of harmed Arthur." Seeing the look of horror and confusion of Merlin's face, Kilgharrah sighed. "I'm sorry Merlin; I forget you do not know much about your kind. You see Merlin, the first Dragonlord was created when the soul of a young dead dragon was merged to a sickly young sorcerer. At the time, our young were hatching but dying soon after wards. In a nearby human village, friends to the dragons, a plague was destroying the people there."

"I'm sorry but what has this got to do with anything?" Merlin was annoyed, he didn't come here for a history lesson, he got enough of that from Gaius!

"If you didn't interrupt you would find out. Ten young sick men were chosen to have their souls merged to the latest hatchlings that had passed. It was hoped that the human magic would help support the dragonet's own wild powers during hatching but dragon magic was needed to form the link. In return, the Dragons would help cure this sickness. As you can guess Merlin, the plan worked, with the unfortunate side effect of allowing the men, and later their sons, as the dragon spirit travelled after death from one generation to the next, to control us." Kilgharrah stared intensely at Merlin, waiting for this to sink in.

"So let me get this straight, inside of me there is a dead dragons soul that had been sort of possessing my father and ancestors. Right Ok, not the weirdest thing that has happened, that still goes to the Troll Queen of Camelot, but what has this got to do with these changes or the fact you kidnapped me?" Aithusa crooned and nuzzled the confused warlock again.

"Around 500 years later, it became apparent that the Dragonlords were forgetting, losing the connection to their dragon soul. A spell was cast so that the dragonlords could strengthen these bonds by taking on the form of a dragon. This allows their second soul to become stronger by following its nature. This meant the dragonlords had to avoid other humans for a while as their instincts became more powerful than a true dragons and during the transformation they were vulnerable The spell was later modified so that every 500 year cycle, it would activate, transforming all the dragonlords of the time into dragons. And now the time has come again."

Merlin nodded, absorbing this information. "Ok so basically I'm turning into a dragon due to the time of the spell coming around again. That makes sense." The warlock muttered. Suddenly he froze, staring wide-eyed into at the smug dragon. "Wait WHAT?!"

* * *

_a/n:_

**_Spell: _**_O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one._

_**Joke:**  
_

_**How to do post a coin.**_

**_Using first brass._**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello!_

_I can't believe I've reached Chapter 7 already. This has got to be proof that I can stick to it when writing. _

_All I can say to the Reviewer who goes by sword is that I am flattered that you think I am George. Unfortunately, I am not. I am female and much less interesting (I make science jokes instead!). Speaking of jokes I am running low on brass ones but I'll try to add something funny at the end._

_I will apologies and warn all you lovely folks that I am back in University on Monday (same day as my birthday. Oh Cruel fate __L ) so updates will probably come much slower. I also know my Beta, the wonderful **Kripkeisgod **is also starting back soon so some chapters may be put up unbetaed first._

_I humbly thank everyone who has reviewed, and/or added me or this story to their fav/alert list. I also thank any one who has just read the fic. They are better then hugs! _

_And with that, I proudly present for your reading pleasure, chapter 7!_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

A dark, figure crept into the cave on all fours, a dead rabbit strewn across its right shoulder. The cave was large, set at the top of a small cliff. The figure started to scuttle forward before freezing. Bearing sharp fangs, the humanoid figure growled lowly to the back of the cave.

The large golden dragon sighed, shaking his massive head. Sighing he levelled a topaz eye at the much smaller figure. "Honestly Merlin. Even if I wanted to steal your rabbit, it would barely feed me... Or Aithusa." the last part was added on absent-mindedly, having had to do this for the last few days.

It had been three weeks since Kilgharrah had taken Merlin from Camelot and the young warlock was unrecognisable. The scales had completely overtaken his skin, the black mass allowing Merlin to blend into the shadows. Camelot red scales ringed the man's neck before dropping down behind the front of the tattered shirt, in a mockery of the sorcerers trademark scarf. Large talons curled from elongated finger and cut through the leather boots. If this picture was not frightening enough, when the man opened his mouth, sharp teeth stood proudly out to the onlooker.

Kilgharrah studied the young man before him. In his long life, the dragon had seen many of these transformations, and in his opinion, this stage was the worse. In the last week, the man had regressed into an animalistic state of mind, akin to that of a wyvern. The next stage was the full transformation, so this animalistic state dulled the pain of the change but at the price of the intelligence of the dragonlords rapidly decreasing, as they lose all reason and instead become focused on hunting, territory and shelter alone.

A white blur flew into the cave, tackling the transforming young man before proceeding to wrestle. When Merlin first went feral, Kilgharrah had worried. Whilst it was unlikely that the warlock would hurt Aithusa, the same could not be said the other way round, even accidentally. But the ancient one didn't have to worry. Even in this state, Merlin had recognised Aithusa as a child of his kin and treated her as such.

"The same could not be said about me" The dragon grumbled to himself, remembering the fire ball that was aimed his way by a very territorial dragonlord.

A squawk drew the creature's attention to duo. It seemed Aithusa had gone for the rabbit that had been laid aside during their play. Whilst it was no where near enough to feed the growing hatchling, the young one was not adverse to snacks between meals. In retaliation, Merlin had whacked the little dragon across the snout, growling out what amounted to 'mine' in the dragon tongue.

Aithusa shook her head before turning to Kilgharrah, eyes wide and expression pitiful. Kilgharrah simply gave his ward the draconic version of Gaius's infamous eyebrow.

"Oh no, Aithusa. You know that belongs to Merlin. You shouldn't be snacking anyway." The old one scolded, watching in amusement as the warlock smirked in victory and the youngest of the trio skulked of to sulk.

* * *

Aithusa was happy, even though she was denied the yummy rabbit. Big-Eared-Hatcher was living with her and Old-Gold-One, completing her clan.

Before Big-Eared-Hatcher grew scales, Aithusa was lonely. Oh sure she had Old-Gold-One but he was boring, not allowing Aithusa to explore as much or go visit Big-Eared-Hatcher in the large stone den. The loneliness dimmed a bit when she found her new friend, Pretty-Dark-Lady. She would use magic to play with Aithusa and talk to her. She even promised to take her to the large stone den when her plan was ready! But she couldn't understand Aithusa very well, and the hatchling was too young to talk to her with her mind.

Big-Eared-Hatcher could understand her and play with her properly. And when he was a proper dragon, he could fly with her too. Aithusa couldn't wait.

Now if only she could get that rabbit!

* * *

"I'm sorry Sire. There's been no sign of Merlin anywhere." Leon was solemn as he gave his report. It had taken Arthur three days to snap and send a guard down to the tavern after his wayward servant. When the guard returned baring news that no one had seen the young man in the tavern for the last few months and after a search of the city had turned up nothing, Gaius admitted he hadn't seen his ward since he sent him out for herbs. It hadn't taken the blonde king long to send out search parties after that.

Said King now looked at his knight. All of the original round table knights volunteered to go and find the youngest member of the band, and after each failure, they returned with sad faces. Now after the third week and sixth patrol they looked close to mourning.

"Has anyone travelled to Ealdor to see if he has returned to his mother?" Arthur knew this was a vain hope. He had been putting of this order to avoid upsetting the loving woman that was Hunith, Merlin's mother. It seemed his knights where also of that opinion, having met the sunny woman who adored her son.

"No, Sire. We will send a runner right away. It is possible that he had returned there to assist with the repairs and forgot to tell us. He can be absent minded." Elyan smiled slightly, remembering all the times Merlin had tripped as his mind had been away with the clouds.

Arthur nodded, knowing that Merlin had been worried about the state of his old home due to Agravaine's attack of the village. However, Arthur had a feeling that his friend had not run off somewhere, but was in some kind of trouble. Shaking this off, the King ordered that the runner be sent of and another patrol to go and search for the manservant.

Standing next to a pillar, Gaius bit his lip in worry. He old man knew without a doubt that Merlin was in trouble, although whether he was in real danger was the question. It was possible that the he was with Kilgharrah, seeing as he had disappeared whilst going to summon him, but why he hadn't returned to say he was going off somewhere with the dragon baffled the healer.

"Where are you Merlin?" the old man whispered, his thoughts echoed by many in the room.

* * *

Merlin licked his lips, his tongue removing blood from his face. He had just finished his meal of rabbit that he had managed to bring down and for once he didn't have to defend his meal from the hatchling. Merlin hadn't seen the little Dragon since she left after her sulk the other day.

In fact Merlin was alone now. The big gold dragon, Kilgharrah, had left on his own hunt an hour ago, leaving the warlock alone with his meal and thoughts. Whilst the majority of his brain was occupied with checking on his territory, the small, unheard part that was still the rational and intelligent human known as Merlin was appalled and frightened of his behaviour. He was acting like a dumb animal, marking his territory, guarding his food, caring little for the state of his clothes.

Oh sure, he understood Kilgharrah's explanation but that didn't mean he had to like it. But then again it could be worse. At least he was a predator. He could have been a rabbit or deer and then ended up on someone's plate. Oh he could see it now, some dumb idiotic hunter, (who looked a look like Arthur) shooting him with a crossbow, not listening to his little bunny screams.

Merlin's thoughts, both human and feral, were cut off by a strange itching. As he rubbed against the wall, shredding his top even more, he wondered if he should be rid of the thing completely. It was beyond repair now and his feral side found great joy in destroying it at every opportunity, finding the garment restrictive and pointless.

As another wave of itchiness washed over him, the dragonlord wondered what this meant. The first time he experienced this symptom, scales had started to grow on his body. Although this time it was different. Instead of an irritating prickliness, this was more of a burning sensation, although not painful. If he was lucky, this could mean he's turning back to normal and can go home soon. Both sides of Merlin snorted at that. As if he was ever that lucky, the burning wouldn't be a good sign, it would be something much worse.

As if reading his thoughts, the sensation increased. Merlin dropped to the floor, animalistic screams of pain tearing from his throat. Dear Gods it hurt, worse than anything Merlin had experienced before. Worse than the fire ball to the chest Nimueh caused, worse then the poison Merlin willingly drunk in his early days of Camelot.

Merlin's last thought as he finally succumbed to the relief of unconscious was "Please let me live."

* * *

_A/N_

_**JOKE:**_

_**What do you say to the metal bully**_

_**Stop ha-BRASSing Me**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: __Now that that is out of the way, OMG ONLY AN HOUR UNTIL MERLIN RETURNS! I am bouncing around my room right now, and have bribed my family in to remaining silent and leaving me alone throughout the airing. You would have thought they would of learnt by now. _

_Uni kept distracting me and now that i have a job (FINALLY!) I'm going to be even more busy, but i will still find time to write this. I have had this chapter ready for a couple of days but was determined to post it today as a celebration. Things are really heating up now for our favourite Warlock and Knights. My lovely beta _**_Kripkeisgod _**_seems to find this chapter mean for some reason but whether you agree with her or not is up to you loyal readers._

_I once again want to thank all the lovely people/humaniods who have read/reviewed/favourited/alerted or any combination. You have been my rock._

_Now on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Arthur rode slightly ahead of his knights, listening to their chatter. The Knights selected to accompany the King on this search party were all friends of Merlin and members of the round table Knights.

"...and then he jumps on the table and starts to dance. Man when Gaius told me Merlin couldn't hold his ale I had no idea he was understating." Gwaine's voice boomed over the laughter of his knights. They had been at it since they had left Camelot, telling stories and tales of the missing manservant. Of his clumsiness and low alcohol tolerance, of his hatred of hunting and insolence. Of the time when he 'accidentally' locked George in a storage room after the week Arthur had ordered him to teach Merlin as punishment? Hrm Arthur hadn't heard that one before.

The royal was startled by Gwaine addressing him.

"So Arty, do you have any stories to share. I'm sure Merlin's got up to all sorts when it's just the two of you." When all he received from the King was a scowl at the name, Gwaine continued. "Aw come on, don't be a spoil sport."

"Did it ever occur to you that I did not want to join in with your childish story telling? That I was looking for clues to where that Idiot could have gone instead of gossiping like little girls." Arthur's reply sent the knights into silence.

After a few minutes of tense silence, that seemed to last an eternity to the warriors, Leon nudged his mare to approach Arthur. The noble had known the young man the longest, and was familiar to pre-Merlin moods, when the then Prince was more arrogant and less free with his emotions. "Arthur, Sire. We miss him too. Gwaine is just handling his disappearance in a different way."

Arthur forcibly exhaled, running a hand over his tired eyes. "I know, it's just..."

The King was cut of by a horrifying scream that echoed from the east. Disturbed by the sound, Arthur drew his sword, the same one pulled from the stone during Morgana's last takeover. This move was mimicked by his Knights, who nervously looked around them, as if expecting what ever made that terrible sound to come crashing towards them. The worst part was that the sound, whilst frightening and unexpected, seemed familiar to the warriors, as if a dear friend was in pain and crying out for help.

"That was not a Pheasant." Gwaine mumbled. It was a testament to how disturbed the group was that not one member said anything or even looked at the hidden noble. Another scream echoed. "I cannot tell if that is human or an animal, although I'd say it was more the latter than the former."

"Well whatever it is, we better go see what's going on." The blonde royal turned his mount towards the east and rode onwards, this loyal friends behind him, all ignoring the silent 'Should we really be going towards something that sounds like that?' that should of been uttered by the missing man who none the less would be riding faithfully at his masters side.

* * *

The first thought that ran through Merlin's head as he came to awareness was that he was that he was going to murder, or at least severely prank, either Arthur or Gwaine, maybe both. He was sore all over, the kind of sore that only occurred after one of the clotpoles dragged him to into training or drinking.

The second thought was that the first thought was stupid. He was in a cave that much he knew, even without opening his eyes, an idea that seemed less and less attractive as time went on. The same cave he had been living in for the last month before the random and unprovoked pain attack.

The third thought was that he was actually having these thoughts largely interrupted. Oh sure, Merlin could feel the feral personality in the back of his mind, grumbling and demanding that they find the thing that hurt them and rip it to shreds, but the warlock could easily ignore that, proving that he was once again the dominate personality. Merlin could dance with joy, if there wasn't a lingering ache that ran down his body, from his snout, over his wings, to the tip of his tail.

Merlin froze as he ran that last notion over again. Snout, wings, tail! The warlock eyes snapped open as he rose up, whacking his head on the cave ceiling as he tried to stand on two legs. Startled he landed heavily on all fours, shaking his head and growling at his stupidity.

After the throbbing head had subsided a bit, Merlin looked down towards his hands. Instead of pale, long fingered human hands, large claws, covered with black scales that gave off a blue sheen in the light and a long golden talon sprouting from each toe was presented to him instead. The dragonlord stared, blinked then stared some more when the image did not disappear. Vaguely aware of what his meant, Merlin sighed before slowly raising his head and looking behind him, already knowing what he would see, but still hoping, praying that he was wrong.

He wasn't. Large, extremely large, wings were flared behind him, almost as black as the scales on his body but slightly translucent, taking an edge of the darkness. Golden spikes ran down the spine of the scaly body, becoming smaller as they wound down a lengthy tail.

He was a dragon. _He _was a dragon. He was a _Dragon. _No matter how many times Merlin said it to himself, the man ... err reptile could not fully comprehend it. Where was Kilgharrah when he needed him? No matter that the feral voice was growling that they didn't need that overgrown lizard, that they were perfectly capable of fending for themselves and the other dragon just wanted their territory, Merlin wanted his mentor because he was confused and slightly scared.

A sudden nose caused Merlin to whip around to the entrance of the cave. Scents carried by the breeze assaulted him. As the transformed man was reeling from his new senses, the feral side whispered in his ear, interpreting what his nose was telling him.

'_Horses and Men.__'_It whispered. '_Five men to be precise. All smelling of metal, worry and fear. One who smells of fire and metal, more so than the rest. Another_ _reaks of bear and chicken, of muscle and kindness. The third has the scent of ale surrounding him that is masked slightly by the scent of freedom, nobility and strength. The fourth is of death, touched by its cold hand many times but yet escaping by the fierce willpower and belief that hangs from him like a fog. And the last. He reeks of courage, of greatness. He smells faintly of magic, not as strong as a sorcerer but touched noneless. It is familiar, dancing around him as if protecting the man. It is ours, our magic that clings to him, that claims him of ours to protect. This man is OURS!__'_

Merlin reared back in alarm at that final statement. What was that about? Before he could consider it any further, five figures walked into view, proving his other self right about there being five men. As Merlin got a closer look at the newcomers he couldn't help groan in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

The Knights rode swiftly towards where they felt the sound had originated from. Bursting into a clearing, the warriors were confronted by a cliff face that was littered with caves of all sizes. The men dismounted and drew their swords, still unnerved by the scream.

Arthur had just signaled the Knights to start searching the area when a muffled thump and growl emerged from a large cave to the far left and about a third of the way up the face of the cliff. As one, the knights turned and stared, searching for a way up.

"There." Elyan whispered, pointing to a path that seemed to wind its way upwards.

"That was lucky."

Arthur had to agree, it seemed that his good fortune had once again made itself known. He had noticed that he was extremely lucky. He had secretly labeled Merlin as his good luck charm, as when the Manservant was around, things always seemed to go there way. Hope flared inside the king at this thought. Maybe this stroke of luck means Merlin is alive and not far away.

Swiftly, the Royal started the trek up the path, his loyal friends behind him. At the mouth of the cave, he held up his hand. Seeing that his companions had stopped, Arthur inhaled and poked his head around the corner. It was too dark to see anything other than a large lump at the back of the cave. Steeling himself, Arthur nodded at the knights and entered.

It didn't take long for the lump to become definable and when it did the men of Camelot froze. Distantly, Arthur heard Leon curse, and the blonde man could not blame him, feeling the urge to copy him.

There in front of the five Knights was a creature out of their nightmares, a member of a race that had once almost razed Camelot to the ground.

There was a Dragon.

It was smaller, and possibly younger, than the beast that had attacked Camelot all those years ago but, and Arthur hated to admit it, was just as magnificent, although there were differences between the two. It's scales where black, a raven colour that shimmed blue although the larger, tougher plates that made up its chest and underbelly were more ebony. Curiously a large triangle at the base of his neck that thinned as they circled around the back were a Pendragon red, drawing the eye and strangely reminding the King of those ridiculous scarf's Merlin was so fond of. Large, webbed flap things sprouted from its head (were those it's ears?), and the same translucent webbing covered strong bones and created the impressive wings that flared behind it. Deadly golden talons sprouted from wicked claws, the unusual colour matched by the horns of its crown and the spikes that ran down the length of its spine to the tip of its tail. But what really drew Arthur were its eyes. Topaz flecked blue started out at him, fear and confusion swimming in familiar orbs.

What happened next was the icing on the cake for the king. The dragon, opened his mouth and spoke in a gravelly voice.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

_A/N:As it's a good day you can have two Jokes of the chapter. First an Arthurian themed_

_**What do you call it when all the knights trade places at the round table?**_

_**The KNIGHT shift**_

_and a magic one_

_**What happened when the magician got mad?**  
_

_**He pulled his hare out**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 2: Hey this is betaed now. Thankyou Kripkeisgod**

* * *

_A/N:__Hello._

_First of, I'm really, really super sorry about the wait. I have had none stop assignments at uni. I'd get two, hand them in and get 4 more. And i have exams yet. I have also got a new job so sleep is a distant memory._

_Second thank _**_Black Iron _**_for their PM that helped me remember about this fic and semi kicking me into shape._

_How awesome is Merlin series 5! Always knew Gwen was evil, no one is that sweet and perfect. And I bet she's not enchanted or else there would be no real point to the latest episode (bar killing a certain knight) as she could of just done it from the get go. And I also have a fair idea whats going to happen with the final episode. It's just a guess but it would be freaky if it happened. And I have a new favourite episode (The death song of Uther Pendragon)!_

_It was Remembrance Sunday yesterday, so a quick silence for those who have fallen._

_This was hard to write. I think the only thing that got me threw it is Aithusa's lines. I really wanted to add them in for ages. This is still unbetaed. I have sent it to my wondrous beta but I've told her not to rush as _**_Kripkeisgod _**_is also super busy at uni. I will replace this with the betaed version when we have free time (a hopeful dream at the moment.)_

_Anyhow enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

As Merlin stared down at his friends, he wondered if his tremendously horrible luck was the price for having such powerful magic. He knew the old religion was all about balance but you would think that his price would be a tremendous lack of talent in another skill. But that wasn't the case. No matter what Arthur thought, Merlin can use a sword, the fact that he took down immortals in Morgana's first invasion should be proof enough of that, and Gaius was confident enough in Merlin's ability as a healer to send him out without him on that disastrous Lamia incident. Plus the occurrence of his clumsiness has decreased a lot now that he was no longer a teen, only cropping up at the worst possible times, further proof that he was cursed with bad luck.

A laugh dripping with disbelief drew Merlin from his thoughts. All eyes turned to the giggling Gwaine. The knight, conscious to the looks sent his way, slowly calmed down until he was no longer gasping from breaths between laughs. "It can talk? It can talk! Can it sing? Go on sing Dragon!"

It was a good thing that everyone present knew how weird Gwaine could be or they would be worried about the man. As it was, all he gained where a few raised eyebrows and a twitch of scaly lips.

"Indeed Sir Gw..erm... Strength." Inwardly Merlin sighed, it would be no good if he gave himself away. When he finally revealed who he really was he wanted to do it with five fingers and hair. "I do speak, however I do not and shall not sing."

Gwaine pouted but was ignored by his fellow knights. Merlin's voice had drawn them back to the situation in front of them, namely the huge should-be-extinct dragon standing on familiar looking rags. The warriors shifted their stances, wary and waiting for an attack.

It took tremendous will power for Merlin not to laugh. This was bizarre, normally when his friends faced down a magical creature; he's in the background waiting for Arthur to get knocked out so he can take the beasty out. Now he is said beasty. The tension built until a mutter from Elyan made the warlocks blood turn to ice.

"Oh no, Merlin!"

* * *

Arthur thoughts were running many leagues a minute. He was so sure that the last living the dragon had been killed by his hand and the last egg lay destroyed, buried under the rubble of the tower that housed it. So just how was this demon here? And even worse - were there more of them? That was a thought, he admitted, he wondered about every day, almost as much as he wondered about Merlin. That was a thought so ingrained that it had become shoved to the far reaches of his brain. He was about to order a charge when the voice of his brother-in-law registered.

"Oh no, Merlin!" The dark skinned man was staring at the rags. They were wrecked but looked like they were once clothes. A pair of shredded boots, a destroyed brown jacket, scraps of brown trousers, a belt and a ripped blue peasant shirt. But the last item, the most intact as in a mockery of what its owner made Arthur's soul scream. At the top of the pile, was a single peace of red cloth, the same shade as the scales ringing the Dragon's throat, a neckerchief that was well known to anyone who was friends to the happy-go lucky manservant.

"No, Merlin, anyone but him!" Arthur all but screamed, his heart breaking for the demise of the man who became like a brother to him. The other knights followed his sight and thoughts, quickly voicing their despair. The Dragon somehow managed to convey confusion and looked down. It took a surprisingly long time for the Dragon to understand what it was looking at. When it finally clicked, the beast's head snapped up, topaz speckled eyes grew wide.

"No No No, this isn't what it looks like." The monsters gravelly voice pleaded desperately. But Arthur wasn't listening.

"Silence creature. You have taken the life of a good man." The king yelled, distraught. It was obvious to the man what had happened. Merlin had been out on his errand when had encountered the Dragon. The young man would have been no match for it and would have lost his life. Arthur was angry. It wasn't fair for anyone to die like that, especially Merlin. The dragon's continued denials only further enraged the warrior.

"No you have to listen to me. I didn't kill anyone. I wo..."

"SHUT UP!" With that the blonde man charged, only to be thrown back as a hasty paw swipe caught him. His men yelled out and prepared to attack but were forced to dodge as the dragon charged, almost tripping over its feet as its wings unfurled and it headed for the entrance.

With a massive leap the reptile clumsily launched itself into the sky, wings flapping awkwardly. The frustrated knights watched it go, sadness weighing heavily in their minds.

"Sir what do we do now." Leon asked, turning slightly towards his liege.

"We return to Camelot and prepare to track down the beast before it attacks us." The men watched as the Dragon suddenly flipped on its side, spiralling down to crash into the trees.

Gwaine whistled lowly. "If it even makes it that far."

* * *

Merlin had crashed into no less then a dozen trees when Kilgharrah and Aithusa found him again. Laugher startled him from his efforts after his latest incident. This time, he hadn't just crashed into a tree; no he crashed into a tree swarming with ivy, his wings becoming tangled in the plant.

Resisting the urge to snarl at the larger Dragon, Merlin huffed and looked wide eyed at his chuckling friend. "Will you please help me, flying is hard, how long am I going to be like this anyway?"

Kilgharrah ignored the question, leaning his head down to snap away the bonds. Aithusa bounced towards the warlock, sniffing curiously at his claws. "Big-eared-Hatcher isn't a two-legged-human anymore, he's a dragon. Yaaay" Her voice was young, overlayed with a growl Merlin recognised as dragon tongue.

The transformed young man stared at the white hatchling. "Erm Aithusa, I'm not called Big-eared-hatcher." Honestly, Merlin was annoyed. Must she comment on his ears? "I'm Merlin."

The youngest of the trio started at him with all the wisdom of a child.

"You're not a bird silly. You're a dragon!"

Silence reigned as the two larger reptiles stared at the smug looking smaller one. Suddenly Merlin and Kilgharrah started to snicker, turning to full out laugher when Aithusa's face somehow managed to contort in a pout.

"Why are you laughing? It's true. Merlins have feathers and beaks. You have shiny black scales and big teeth, but not as big as Old-Gold-One-Kilgharrah but bigger than mine. I can't wait till mine are that long, but I bet they are going to be even bigger." The laughter increased as the hatchling started to bounce. Eventually the ancient one calmed down enough to comment.

"She is right, sort of. You cannot exactly go around introducing your self as Merlin. Not only would no one believe you, it is also not a true draconic name. All dragonlords have a draconic name. Search deep within yourself, young warlock."

Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Deep within his soul, he felt his magic, golden, immense and ready, swirl as inner dragon, that little voice in his head growled a single word.

"Ambrosius. My name is Ambrosius."

* * *

_A/n: **Joke**_

_**What did King Arthur listen to every evening at six?**_

_**The knightly news**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n2 This is now betaed. Thankyou Kripkeisgod_**

* * *

_A/n: Hello people of fanfiction and beyond. I have finally finished my exams and, bar a few assignments, am done with uni until the 4th of Feb. I have worked hard on finishing this chapter for you guys and am finally done. I shall now go celebrate by going to see The Hobbit to tomorrow with **Kripke**  
_

_Before we get to the chapter, I just want to say that how cool in series 5 of Merlin. Sure there are bits that annoy me (redeeming Gwen by making her enchanted just seemed like a copout in my books, but then she made a terrible villain. Her evil smirk made her look a bit ill) but the rest (cross dressing, BAMF!Merlin, the jokes, the stories and a lot of other things) make up for it. I'll be sad when it ends this week on Monday. __  
_

_When we last left Inheritance, Merlin had just turned into a dragon and had an encounter with the knights. Arthur had, like always, misunderstood the situation and believed that Merlin had been eaten. The unfortunate dragon flew off, crashed and was laughed at by the others._

_This chapter is about dragon training and is three times as long as any of the others. This is due to a mix of guilt of taking so long to update, a desire to give a holiday gift and wanting to fit all the training into one chapter. As it felt rushed, I added other scenes in between. Please don't expect this length every time. I write until my chapter points are filled and decide to stop. The first part of this is actually part of the pervious chapter that I felt didn't fit at that time._

_This chapter is also unbetaed, but once again I will repost once it is._

_Thank you for all those who have reviewed (almost 100 yaay. Its like 10 per chapter), alerted and faviourited._

_Now on with the tenth (Is it really ten already. Still have about half to go) chapter_

**_Disclaime__r:__ All I want for Christmas is the rights to Merlin and cast tied up in a bow :D_**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ambrosius. My name is Ambrosius."

A knowing grin spread across the golden dragon's face as Merlin, or Ambrosius as he should be called whilst in a draconic form, spoke his name. The young warlock was unaware that a Dragonlord's draconic name reflects their true selves. Even the Druids picked up on the young warlock's soul.

'Although in what way he is immortal is yet to be determined' the ancient one mused silently.

The sound of vines ripping away brought his wandering thoughts back to the present.

Merlin had finally freed himself of his net, the torn plants falling away from him. A strange look entered those golden flecked eyes as he glared at what had previously ensnared him. The new dragon twisted his lips as a strange snorting growl erupted from his throat. The two natural born dragons lent forward in curiosity, staring as the sound emerging from the arguably insane individual built.

Suddenly, Merlin thrust open his jaws in a bizarre movement, seemingly attempting to spew something forth. All that achieved, to the alarmed amusement of the on lookers, was to cause the dark scaled one to choke, smoke curling from his mouth and nostrils.

Aithusa and Kilgharrah stared at the scene in front of them, then at each other before turning back to the choking dragon. Smiles twitched in the corners of golden scaly lips and laugher was barely restrained. Aithusa had no such control, the second the sight fully registered in her brain; she flopped to the ground, howling with laughter.

"Yes very –cough- funny –cough, cough- guys." Merlin glared at his companions. Finally the coughs and laughter settled down enough for Kilgharrah.

"What were you attempting to do young Ambrosius?"

Said dragon looked sheepish. He muttered something that, even with greater senses than other creatures, the others could not hear.

"That's very rude once-two-legged-big-eared-Hatcher-but-now-dark-scales-Ambrosius. Didn't any one tell you it's not nice to mumble?"

The Great Dragon nodded "Long moniker aside, and do not worry, she will just call you Ambrosius soon, the hatchling has a point. Speak up fledgling."

Merlin sighed and looked to the heavens as he repeated himself. "I was trying to set the vines on fire."

Merlin sulked as once again the others burst into laughter, frightening away any wildlife that had remained from the earlier burst of hilarity.

"Do not worry young one. Fire breathing will be covered in your lessons."

Merlin turned his head warily toward his elder. "Lessons? What lessons."

* * *

The round table knights were subdued as they road through the gates of Camelot, each mourning the death of a great man and friend. Their miserable air drew the interested and concerned eyes of the citizens.

Whispers spread like wild fire. It was no secret that the King and the Knights had ridden out to find Merlin. The manservant was well known and mostly liked throughout Camelot, with only the snobbiest of nobles finding any true fault with him. The depressed knights and the still missing unofficial knight of Camelot lead to one conclusion, and no one was happy.

Arthur noticed the gathering crowd, their faces sad and eyes disbelieving. And he couldn't blame them. He had always imagined Merlin growing old enough to have a long white beard with hair to match. He could almost visualise old Merlin hobbling around with a staff, terrorising the people with a sarcastic biting wit whilst giving aged wisdom to any that needed it. Although Arthur had no clue why this vision of old Merlin looked so much like that deranged sorcerer 'Dragoon'.

Arthur shook his head to banish his thoughts. What did it matter, the young man would never reach that age now anyway. He dismounted from his horse, handing the reigns off to his stable hand, Tyr.

He turned to his knights. "Call the council. We have a Dragon to hunt."

* * *

She was elderly and sick; the Doe knew this, as she knew her own scent. Yet despite this, the Doe knew she had many years left in her, and enough fire to survive any thing that would try to rob her of them. But fire or not, the Doe was smart enough to remain wary.

She paused at the edge of the clearing, hidden well as she scanned for danger. The birds were singing in the trees, and rabbits played in the grass but apart from that, no unnatural or alarming sounds reached her ears. Similarly no dangerous scents, neither forest dwelling or two-legged, reached her bar the tempting one of succulent grass that called to her, trying to lure her out. But she wasn't tempted yet. Her eyes scanned the area, and only then, when they had confirmed that there was no danger did she emerge, gracefully stepping out towards the stream. She wished to drink before her meal.

As she grazed, the Doe was content. She was passed the breeding age but had borne proud sons and graceful daughters. She knew she had outlived her siblings, proving that she was smarter and stronger than them. If it were not for the fire in her leg she would...

What was that!

Her head shot up as her ears flicked forward. A crash had startled her, but not enough for her to bolt. She wasn't sure if it was a predator. Even the most inexperienced faun knows not to make a sound as obvious as that! It was loud enough to startle the birds to silence. Maybe it was a branch falling from up high?

The Doe inhaled, taking in the scents. Bar one strange smell, nothing had changed. The strange stank of man, which alarmed her but the overpowering scent of forest; fire and magic drew her curiosity. An ancient long forgotten memory of her kind, telling her to be wary, made her pause/

Suddenly, from the trees, a large black thing burst forth, limbs failing as it tried to lunge towards her. Startled, the Doe kicked, hitting the thing squarely in the head before bounding off.

* * *

Merlin straightened himself, shaking his head to dispel the shock of the kick his chosen prey had delivered. Whilst the blow wasn't nearly enough to kill him, it still hurt.

A long suffering sigh drew his attention to his companion. Aithusa had flown off after the third failed hunting attempt (an attempt that will never be spoken off again but involved a dead fish, a lake and a now much scorched boulder) and had yet to be seen again.

Kilgharrah stared at his once-lord, disbelief etched on his face. "Really Merlin. What is so hard about this? You are good at tracking but fail terribly at hunting itself. Do you wish to starve?"

Merlin looked to the ground dejected. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying, it's just that he still wasn't used to his extra limbs. He'd be concentrating on walking on four legs and forget his tail or wings. He just couldn't get it.

The great dragon sighed, eyes softening as they looked at his defeated friend. "Ambrosius. You are over thinking it. You were turned into a dragon so you could learn and experience things as one. Do you think I go around thinking where I am placing my claws or tail? It is like when you were human. Did you always consciously think of how to move when you were walking?"

The black one thought for a short while before shaking his head. "No, it was mostly instinct and habit."

"Exactly. You have proven you already can walk in this form when we are not hunting. Why should be any different know. Let your instincts and inherited memories guide you young one."

Merlin sighed, considering the words of his elder. Now he was a dragon, the words did not seem as cryptic for some reason. He understood what his mentor was saying and he did not want to disappoint him.

"Lets try again."

* * *

Aithusa flew in happy circles as she approached the cave for her dark lady friend. She couldn't wait to tell her about how her Hatcher, Ambrosius, had become a dragon. The fledgling knew that the dark-lady didn't speak dragon tongue, for only dragons, wyverns and the lords could do that. And Aithusa was too young to form human words yet.

But Aithusa was smart. She had travelled to the old nest cave, where Ambrosius had transformed. Her clan had not returned in fear that the metal men from the large stone den would return. Most of the odd hide that her old Hatcher had shed had been gathered up but a single scrap of red cloth, the same shade as the ring of scales around the newest dragon's throat remained.

She had gathered up that cloth in the claws before winging it to the nest of her friend. The dark lady was smart so should understand. Crooning out a greeting, the light one landed in front of the woman.

"Aithusa, I am glad to see you." The woman's grass coloured eyes were warm as she took in the reptile. The white dragon had grown in the months she had last seen her. The red cloth held in a claw drew her attention. "What have you got there?" the woman bent down to retrieve the item.

Aithusia chirped happily, telling her joy about Ambrosius transformation, not that the human could understand that. Instead eyes widened as she looked at the scrap, comprehension dawn.

"This is ... how ...?" the woman was confused. She recognised the item in her hand. How could she not, as she saw it worn by the very man who said he was her friend before cruelly betraying her. The cloth was badly torn, looking to have been attacked by an animal.

"This belongs to Merlin. Is he truly gone?" Aithusa, who understood the human tongue even if she could not speak it, nodded. She recognised that Merlin was what Hatcher had called himself as a human, although why had escaped her. She meant what she said the other day, he wasn't a bird. But what her friend said was true, the human was gone to be replaced with a dragon.

An unholy light filled green eyes, even as her heart twanged a little. Finally the annoyingly lucky pest was gone! Although it was beyond her how such an idiot could keep foiling her plans, without his interference Arthur and Camelot would fall.

"Soon Aithusa, Arthur and all he loves will fall."

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" Merlin stretched his neck over the edge before backing up quickly. They were up very high.

Kilgharrah sighed for what seemed the millionth time. "Ambrousius, this is the best way to learn. Now back up so you can get a good run up."

Merlin raced backwards, grateful to be away from the edge. If he didn't know any better he would think Kilgharrah was trying to kill him! But that can't be true, the scaly pain was still going on about his destiny and coins and freedom.

Merlin stopped and glared at the edge, mentally preparing to do this. He unfurled his wings, ready to catch the wind. He just needed a minute, maybe two. Actually maybe he should suggest they do this tomorrow, it did look as if a storm was coming.

A roar of frustration and a blast of flame got him running. He sped forward, ready to leap and fly. He could do this, he could do this, and he couldn't do this!

Claws scrabbled as Merlin tried to stop. He skidded a few meters before coming to a halt on the edge, wings and tail outstretched for balance.

The once-human was smugly congratulating himself, that he didn't hear his fed up companion approach him. By the time he became aware it was too late, a large copper tail pushed him over the edge.

Merlin screamed as he tumbled over the cliff into mid air. He was wrong; Kilgharrah was trying to kill him.

"Spread your wings young one. You are a dragon, a king of the skies. Prove it!"

The voice of the Great Dragon pierced through the have of panic. He stretched the leathery limbs wide, preying to every god that it was going to work.

Suddenly the wind caught him, turning his fall into a glide. Joy filled his heart as he flapped cautiously, soaring upwards. This was amazing; he was flying, actually flying on his own. He was a master of the skies, even more so then those birds dancing above his head.

Kilgharrah started up at the soaring young dragon, pride filling him. He always knew his lord was a free spirit, and was certain once he got over his silly land dweller fears, he would quickly take to flying.

Merlin's quick jagged descent drew Kilgharrah's eye. Something was wrong. The oldest dragon left in existence leapt back in alarm as Merlin, coaching crashed in front of him.

"Merlin, what happened?" Whilst the tone was exasperated, worry bled through.

The dark scaled creature coughed for a few more moments before turning sheepish eyes up at his elder.

"I swallowed a bird."

Kilgharrah started before shaking his head.

"Oh Ambrosius"

* * *

Arthur stared around the large round table that was a recent addition to the council hall. Arthur's heart twanged. As much as he pretended it was his bright idea, Arthur had been bugged and persuaded by Merlin to bring in a table, quoting Arthurs speech about equality. It was one of the many times that Merlin showed wisdom well beyond his years, a wisdom that Arthur will never be able to relay on again.

Sober faces looked to him, waiting for him to speak. He composed himself. He had to do this, for Merlin and any others the beast had claimed.

"As may of you know, I accompanied my knights to search out Merlin. Whilst this may seem a foolish move, a royal riding out after a missing servant, the mission had unearthed important information. Information that may mean very the destruction of Camelot, if we do not act."

Knights who were unaware of the danger turned to one another, whispering. One knight, Sir Orwaine, who had been around since Arthur was a lad, stood up and voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Sire, is it. Is it Morgana?"

Silenced followed his words. That was all their worse fears come true. They were still trying getting over the last attack, they couldn't really handle another.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "No, this is much worse. On the edge on Camelot, on the borders of Lot's kingdom, we found a dragon."

Mortified silence. No one spoke, moved or breathed. This further empathised the fact the Merlin wasn't there. In situations like this Arthur would draw strength form the anxious shifting of the younger man, the only sound before the inevitable explosion.

As if on cue, the hall exploded into noise. Denials and accusations and fear and plans echoed loudly before a loud bang halted them.

Gwaine was up, fists on the table from where he had brought them down. His face was a mask of rage, and anger oozed from his voice as he spoke.

"Enough. We should not be shouting about this. A good man has been killed by this beast and we disrespect him by arguing. We should be moving to prevent any more lives from being lost, as Merlin would want!"

Arthur wasn't surprised at his knight's attitude. Bar the King himself, Gwaine was Merlin's closest friend. And the rouge was right, they were wasting time.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine, you are correct. Tomorrow at dawn, I and ten volunteers will ride forth to scout out the position of the beast. If we can we shall slay the beast. If we fail, we will return to prepare for the monster. Now who will ride with me?"

* * *

Two glorious fires raged in the clearing. One was large, golden flames proudly reaching towards the heavens whilst a smaller, but no less glorious, white tinted fire burned merrily beside it. The creators waited patiently for the last member of the trio of give his offering.

Aithusia had returned earlier that morning and was excited to learn to this was the day that Ambrousius would first breathe fire. This was an important step in a young dragon's life, one that all the elders in the clan would come to bear witness.

Merlin was frustrated. He could feel the importance of this task and did not want to fail. But nothing he did, exhaling out, chanting spells in his mind, or calling on his magic helped!

He lowered his head in defeat. He was a terrible dragon, he would never turn back. Arthur would die and it would be his fault as he wouldn't be there to protect him.

Kilgharrah gazed at the dejected dragon. He understood how frustrating this could be but couldn't tell him how to do it. The old reptile remembered his fire ceremony, and the words of advice his mentor had given him.

"Young one, dragon's fire encompasses all they are. Whilst we master the skies, we are not the only ones to fly. Magic is like breathing to us, but even as a human you mastered it. But we are the only creatures to breath fire. This is what separates us from the rest. Dig deep, find all that makes you not just Merlin, the young human sorcerer, servant and kingmaker, but Ambrosius as well, the proud Dragonlord turned dragon. Turn all that into your flame!"

Merlin was startled. Never had he heard Kilgharrah utter anything with such passion. As he did to discover his name so many days back, he closed his eyes and listened to his inner dragon. But unlike last time it was silent.

Merlin growled. This was stupid. He knew who he was, so why was Kilgharrah telling him to find himself. He was the son of Hunith and Balinor. He was the manservant and friend to the once a future king, the apprentice and surrogate son to one of the greatest physician in the five kingdoms.

But even as he thought that, memories of the past few days invaded his mind. The hunting trips with Kilgharrah, which were all the disasters until he finally managed to catch something. The wrestling matches with Aithusia and his first flight. Curling up under the stars as Kilgharrah told of the myths and legends of the dragons, stories that would be lost to time when the dragons finally became extinct.

Merlin felt heat pool in his throat as he came to a revelation. All this time he had been denying who he was, treating the training as something that must be done so he could return to his old life, acting like the name granted to him by the dragon soul was nothing but a disguise. But that was wrong; it was disrespectful to the dragons, his father and ancestors and to himself. This was not just something to endure whilst the spell ran it's course but a part of him. He wasn't just Merlin, he wasn't just Emrys.

He was Ambrosius.

With his head thrown back and a roar, black edged flames flew into the sky. White and gold joined it as the other dragon's realised their joy. Ambrousius turned to the crackling fires still on the ground. He spat his fire at the final pyre, setting it alight.

As the clan watched the wood burn, they knew that everything was ok. But despite his joy, Ambrousius couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't last.

* * *

_A/N: There you go. I am thinking of doing a few one shots involving Merlins time as the hybrid and of his lessons. If I do, it will be after this fic is finished and I will __probably_ need prompts.

_A lot of people in the reviews have said my last joke was terrible. My answer to that is ..._

_ITS ABOUT TIME!_

_I was trying to get people to say they were awful, and it took 6 chapters. But now my faith in humanity is restored. To keep this I am no longer going to post the jokes. So this will be the last lot. They are christmas themed for the holidays._

**Where does mistletoe go to become famous?**

_**Holly**__**wood**_

**Why did Santa's helper get fired?**

_**He broke elf and safety**_

_Now to go work on the guides._

___Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays._ And if I don't post before Jan 1st, have a Happy New Year too.


	11. Chapter 11

**_a/n2 This has now been betaed by the wonderful Kripkeisgod_**

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you're happy. I managed to do an entire chapter in a day when I was meant to be doing project protocols for uni (done most of it just one last bit to do) and job hunting (since I have been made redundant). _

_And I know, I know I said I was working on another fic but I have writers block on them (but not on the one shots) so I worked on this instead. This was meant to be done a while back but I kept Christmas/new years week to myself then realised I had three assignments I needed to do as the deadlines had snuck up on me. Proud to say I got 2 of then done in a week (a 50 page whopper and a lab write up). Last one is the protocols._

_What did you think of the final episode of Merlin? I liked it and thought the end was really novel. Although a few years ago, I mentioned to a friend that I thought they would do a modern day scene in Merlin near the end. I got the idea right, but the content wrong. It's the insane Dalek situation all over again!_

_This chapter is once again unbetaed. I am sorry for any mistakes (I think this one has loads, I'm not very well or in the right frame of mind at the mo). And even sadder is the fact that this fic is reaching the end very soon._

_Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, faviourited or just plain read this fic._

_Now onto the bit you actually came for, the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ambrousius soared high above the clouds, dancing upon the winds as if he had been doing this all his life, instead of a few measly weeks.

Since his revelation and his first fire breath, Ambrousius had grown to love being a dragon, although there where things he missed of his human life. Curling up in a cave alongside Kilgharrah may be equivalent to sitting in front of a fire with Gaius, wrestling with Aithusia like 'training' with the knights, and learning a new skill from his kin brought back fond memories of his childhood with his mother.

But despite all this, there were things the dragons couldn't match. Kilgharrah couldn't match Gaius's warm reassurance and fatherly air, giving Ambrousius the sense that no matter what, things will end up becoming better. Aithusia youthful energy was poles apart from the knights brotherly feelings, the underlying thrum of affection even as they tease and thrum. And neither reptile even compared to Hunith, to her smiling eyes that found no fault, of warm hands that soothed hurts and earthy sent that many times in this youth, and even now when he goes to visit, allows for him to forget all his woes.

A warm updraft jolted the dark coloured dragon from his thoughts. He rode the wind higher until the trees looked like bushes and bushes were nothing more but dark spots on a sea of green. A reptilian grin spread across scaly features as the young dragon arched his back to dive down back towards the ground. Wings were tucked hard into a large body as Ambrousius rocked faster towards land, faster than an arrow or any hunting bird. Mere meters from the tree tops, wings snapped open, a move that on most creatures would off torn the limbs right from the body. But Ambrousius was no mere creature, he was a magical dragon. With a roar, his wings caught the air with a huge beat that lifted him back to the heavens.

The ex-human warlock smiled as he remembered the first time he pulled his stunt. Kiligharrah had stared wide eyed before sighing; extracting a promise that he wouldn't do that in front Aithusia, as the impressionable fledgling.

Becoming hungry, the black dragon had angled down to search for prey when he heard it. The sound of metal on metal as swords clashed together. Curiously he flew towards the area where the sounds originated only to stop short at the scent that rode on the wind, a scent he encountered months ago when he first transformed from the human Merlin to the dragon Ambrousius.

The scent of metal, worry and fear. Of fire and metal, of bear and chicken and muscle and kindness. The smell of ale, freedom, nobility and strength. Of death, and fierce willpower and belief. The reek of courage, of greatness, of magic that brought the thought of MINE.

Arthur and the Knights! He followed the scent trail back, beating his wings hard to increase his speed. A growl built in his throat as he flew, and only one thing rang in his head.

_I'm coming._

* * *

Weeks had gone past since that council meetings and many patrols had set out to hunt down the dragon and all had returned without success. If it were not for various sightings of the beast from knight and farmer both, the council may have begged the king to put an end to this.

Arthur, feeling restless, had gathered up the Knights of the Round Table and set of at dawn, much to the protest of the council. Gwen was unhappy with his choice but she understood his need to ride out, picking up on his helpless, mournful and guilty mood. However unlike the dreadful ride where in they had discovered Merlin's fate, no one spoke, mainly out of grief but mostly in the hope that they did not set off their King's new temper.

Arthur was not the only one affected by Merlin's death. A cloud had settled over the kingdom, laughter having become rare and subdued. Gaius rarely left his chambers, outside of tending to patients too ill to visit him, preferring to keep to himself in his grief. Banter between the Knights was non-existent and Gwaine had reduced the amount of time he spent in the tavern, instead riding out as much as possible. Arthur was irritable, snapping at everyone but Gwen, almost reverting back to that bratty prince he was before Merlin barrelled into his life.

But all of the people, no ones reaction was worse than Hunith. As soon as he was able, the King had sent Percival to Ealdor for the woman, giving strict instructions not to say a word until she had met with the Royal. Once the gentle woman arrived, Arthur had sat her down and explained what they had found. Her reaction was heart breaking, her wail of sorrow and denial echoing through out the castle, invoking tears in many a maid. She had remained in Camelot, unable to return to the place that held many memories of her deceased son.

Arthur was jolted from his thoughts by Gwaine's hand rising for the party to stop. The royal scanned the clearing where they had paused, noticing the lack of bird song and the slight rustling. Realising that Gwaine had noticed something; the Knights dismounted and drew their swords.

This move was made just in the knick of time as a crossbow bolt flew towards them and buried itself into the tree mere inches from Elyan's head. Bandits rushed from the undergrowth, screaming a battle cry.

The two sides engaged in battle, swords clashing and being buried into bodies. However it was clear that whilst the Knights had superior training, the bandits were too numerous and better trained than the usual ruffians that haunted the woods.

A startled cry from Leon caused the men from Camelot to regroup back to back. Arthur was about to call for a retreat when a large roar caused every man to pause. Fear was the prominent emotion as a large black dragon, the same beast they had set out to hunt landed between the two sides, wings spread, head low as it growled at the bandits. The villains dropped their weapons and fled, but most were to slow.

The large magical reptile drew its head back before releasing a torrent of flame. Many of the rouges were caught in the fire, their screams echoing as they died.

Once all the bandits were gone, either dead through sword or flame, or they had fled from the dragon, the creature turned and stared at the Knights. Man and beast squared off before the reptile bowed its head until it was level to their heads.

* * *

Ambrousius lowered his head to stare at the Knights. He was slightly disturbed at how easy killing had been and how gleeful he was at burning the bandits. He had experienced a dragon's bloodlust before whilst hunting but never before like this and never against a human. Willing away those thoughts, his eyes focused on the blonde haired man who was his friend and king.

"You could thank me you know." He rumbled, amused irritation lacing his words.

His friends flinched back. It was obvious they had forgotten that he could talk. Ambrousius chuckled until Arthur, gathering his courage, step forth, his sword pointed at his snout.

"Why should I thank a monster? Especially one who killed my best friend and will slaughter me and my people?" The King hissed. His men spread out and raised their weapons. "Answer me Monster!"

"I have a name you know. It's Ambrousius." He huffed. The dragon flopped to the ground, unconcerned with the weapons. "And if I wanted to kill you, I would have shot flames from the sky."

The Knights blinked. He had a point. They stared at the relaxed dragon, wondering what they should do. They knew they should attack it, eliminate the threat but they were reluctant. Not only had the beast saved their lives but it seemed familiar, like an old friend.

Percival, the most curious of the knights lowered his weapon and stepped forward; ignoring Elyan's attempted to stop him. A large topaz laced blue eye turned towards him. A common thought ran through all the warriors minds, '_I have seen them before_.'

"Why did you help us?" the large man asked. He was scared yes, but not as much as his brother's in arms, apart from Gwaine that is. Arthur and Leon were in Camelot when the Great Dragon attacked, and Elyan returned to the place of his birth once the creature was slain and thus witnessed the aftermath. Gwaine was too angry at this dragon to feel much fear.

Ambrousius pulled off the equivalent to Gaius's famed eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I help you. You needed assistance, I was in the area. Is helping another mutually exclusive to humans? That's a very pratish attitude. But then, I am not surprised, you are Knights, and thus not the smartest of creatures."

Arthur bristled whilst his men grinned, subconsciously falling into habits honed by prolonged exposure to Merlin and one of his favourite arguments.

The king growled. "What do you know? You're an idiot!"

"At least I'm not a dollop head."

They all froze, including the Dragon. Only one man used that word, the man that had created it. The warriors looked long and hard at the dragon before then, their minds slowly picking up the similarities between manservant and reptile without their conscience knowledge.

Black scales instead of raven hair, the red scales so similar to the well known scarf. The clumsiness of that flight was no different than their friends walk. Even the dragon's ear flaps were like Merlin's most hated feature.

But what really clinched it for the Knights, especially Arthur, were the eyes. Although the gold was new and the pupil changed, there was no mistaking those blue orbs, orbs that swam with intelligence and wisdom, eyes that betrayed the old weary soul underneath. Eyes which changed colour with their owners mood, switching from the default blue of the skies when he was happy to the deep navy of the seas when being wise, changing to sapphire during the rare times when he was sad or afraid. Eyes that belong to the man Arthur would call brother.

"Merlin?!"

* * *

_A/N dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN. Will this be a reveal fic, no one knows. Not even me as I am umming and arhhhhing about an idea._

_No jokes, but a random fact. Sharks have eye lids. Random I know._

_Till next time_


	12. Chapter 12

**_a/n 2: Yaaayy This chapter has been betaed. Ta Kripkeisgod_**

* * *

_A/N:__ Wow. You all enjoyed the previous chapter. And your love motivated me to write. YAAAAAAY_

_Well, it's official. I've written a reveal fic. People kept voting for it, and seeing as every idea I had to not make it one turned out stupid, you guys won. Go celebrate!_

_I'm not sure about this chapter, especially the last bits. I rewrote them about 6 times but it all turned out the same. Once again it is unbetaed._

_Any way this is all I have to say. Apart from __Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, faviourited or just plain read this fic._

_And here it is the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"Merlin?!"

Ambrousius cursed extensively in head, a pattern repeated from their last meetings. The dragon knew he should be making excuses, how the knights were seeing things or alternatively lying about how a sorcerer had turned him into a dragon, intending to use him as a weapon, only to escape before the enslavement spell was placed.

But looking at the faces of his friends, dawning realisation shining brightly, and Ambrousius knew the time had come. He couldn't lie his way out of this one, not if he didn't want it to backfire terribly in his face later.

With a sigh and a nod, Ambrousius locked eyes with his king.

"Yes sire."

* * *

All of Arthur's hopes were dashed at those two words. He had hoped he was seeing things, that dollophead wasn't as remote as he was thought, that Merlin was just being clever when he convinced Arthur that he made the insult up. But he couldn't trick himself when the creature himself admitted it.

The silence, which had stretched well into the realm of uncomfortable, was broken by the hysterical laughter of the well travelled Gwaine. All eyes, human and reptile, turned the giggling man, who had sheathed his sword to grasp at his ribs.

He man was allowed to laugh until Percival, curious to what had set off the rouge, wacked him around the head to gain his attention. Gwaine yelped as he pitched forward, catching himself mid stumble to glare at the giant.

"What was that for?!"

Eylan raised a brow. "I don't know, what was your spontaneous fit of mirth about?"

Gwaine snorted. "Sorry it's just I was reminded of an old legend I heard in a tavern. Although I would have never pinned Merlin as being involved but if it's true, it answers a lot of questions about Merlin's behaviour before his disappearance."

At Arthur's 'carry on' look, the man starched the back of his head. "Basically before the purge, every 500 years, Dragonlords would be turned into dragons so they wouldn't forget their origins."

The king snorted. "That's ridiculous. It's more believable that someone turned him into this then the idiot being a Dragonlord. Isn't that right Merlin?"

The guilt on the scaly face disproved this. Ambrousius eyes were turned away and his whole posture screamed shame, signs that were well known from the human Merlin.

"You're a Dragonlord." The fact was delivered in a quiet accusing voice, which worried the magical reptile. "You're a Dragonlord. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ambrousius locked eyes with his friend. "I'm sorry Arthur. I wanted to but it was never the right time. I was scared."

The blonde man was still tense. "That doesn't explain everything. When the great dragon attacked, why didn't you say anything? Lives could have been saved if you said something. We wouldn't have had to go after Balinor!"

Ambrousius flinched at the name. "Arthur, the Dragonlord ability is inherited from father to son, but only upon the death of the predecessor, sort of like the kingship of a land. Balinor." The dragon paused as tears welled up, "Balinor was my father."

Silence once again reigned. The knights were saddened for the servant, whilst Arthur was stricken with guilt at his words that day the man had died.

Gwaine, worried about his friend, stepped forward. "Arthur. Can you blame him? Camelot is not the friendliness to people with magic. He didn't have a choice in his parents. It's not like he's a sorcerer. Right, Merlin?"

The look of guilt deepened. "I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur wanted to laugh, wanted to demand proof, but the words caught in this throat. Merlin was a joker, but he would never fool about something as serious as this.

Rage filled the King. "Leave." He raised his sword, ignoring Gwaine's protest. The rest of the knight's followed his lead with various degrees of reluctance.

Ambrousius was stricken. "Arthur, please."

"NO!" That roar made it difficult to tell exactly who the dragon was. "Just shut up and leave. If I ever see you in Camelot again, as a human, dragon or even a dog, I will sentence you to death. And stay away from the villages and I won't have to hunt you down. Now go!" With that, the blonde swiped at his ex-friend. "Leave!"

The black reptile turned tail and flew off, eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

Ambrousius flew hard away from his friends, eyes shiny.

Emotions rolled through him. He was scared Arthur would come and hunt him down, that Gaius would be in danger for hiding him.

He was angry, angry at himself, for not being careful, for admitting the truth. At Arthur for not proving him wrong, for being too much like his father. At fate for placing this on this shoulders.

He was saddened at the lost of his old life. He was under no illusions that he would be able to return to how it was before his transformation, and deep inside he was mourning.

But strangely he was accepting of what had happened. His secret was eventually going to be revealed, and if Arthur couldn't accept what he was then that if the King's problem.

However this was his worse nightmare, all his hopes and dreams dashed with the rejection. It was hard to see his friend look at him with hatred.

Ambrousius was so lost in thought he didn't notice the form of his mentor approach him. When Kilgharrah spoke, he was so surprised he stopped flapping and fell a couple of feet before catching himself.

"What's the matter young one?"

Ambrousius shook himself before heading down to land, the Great Dragon following. Once he touched down, the transformed man curled into a ball, his head tucked under a charcoal wing.

Kilgharrah was unsure what to do. He wasn't the most comforting of creatures. A distant memory of his fledge-hood flittered through his mind, of the dams comforting him and the other hatchlings.

Awkwardly, the gold dragon settled next to his friend. He curled his tail around the smaller and settled a wing over him, cocooning the upset dragon. Cringing internally, Kilgharrah started to sing in draconic, a song his mother sang to him many years ago.

Ambrousius froze. He wasn't? He was! The big, fierce, confusing golden Great Dragon was singing, and quite terribly too. Even though he was still upset, Ambrousius started to giggle. This was so bizarre.

Kilgharrah was conflicted. On the one hand he was insulted that he was being laughed at but on the other he was happy that Ambrousius had cheered up. Deciding to ignore the laughter, the gold one asked what had made the black one so upset.

The younger dragon sobered. Quietly he began to explain what had happened with Arthur and the knights.

"I was just hoping that he'd accept me. Instead he hates me." He finished

Kilgharrah stared at the Dragonlord. "Young One, you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin. He cannot truly hate that which makes him whole. I have told you this already my friend."

Ambrousius saw red. He tore away from his mentor, turned and snarled. "What does that even mean? All you ever do is speak in riddles. You're no help to anyone."

With this, the upset creature lunged forward, teeth bared. Kilgharrah dodged with a snarl and turned to face the irrational fledgling.

The two titans squared off. Kilgharrah only hoped that his opponent forgot his ability to command dragons, as without it, Ambrousius was severely disadvantaged.

The two reptiles leapt, claws out stretched and jaws snapping. They both grabbed the other's neck, locking the other in place as they struggled to force the other to the ground.

Eventually Kilgharrah gained the upper hand, and with a heave managed to tear Ambrousius off him and pin the fledgling onto the ground. The darker dragon struggled until a growl from Kilgharrah caused him to freeze. The golden one replaced his jaw with a paw and glared down at his pupil.

"Are you done?"

Ambrousius looked up sheepishly. He nodded and climbed to his feet, looking away from his mentor. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The Great Dragon nodded, "Come on, let's go back to the lair."

The two dragons flew off toward the mountains.

* * *

They rode back in silence until the walls of Camelot came into view. When the gates came into focus, Arthur slowed his horse before stopping suddenly.

His brothers in arms paused and turned towards him. "We speak of this to no one, not Gaius, not Gwen, not anyone. As far as anyone needs to know is the Dragon is gone, we injured it and it flew off."

They all nodded although Gwaine didn't look happy. "But what about Mer..."

"WE DON'T SPEAK OF IT AGAIN." The King shouted. "As for Merlin, he's dead."

Gwaine was taken back but he scowled and nodded. He urged his steed forward, and the others followed as they rode home.

The dark woman paced in front of the army she had ... 'borrowed' from a petty king. It was so easy to manipulate men, they were all greedy of weak, false promises of land and gold and a simple bat of the eyelashes and they were eating out of her hand. And once they were in, threats and displays of powers kept them there.

The evil one banished those thoughts as she stalked in front of the warriors. Each man bore her mark, the crimson tree stood proud on tabards and shields. She grinned in glee, an insane light in her eyes as she imagined the down fall of the usurpers.

There was no way that her enemies could win. Before they had triumphed due to the luck of that idiotic servant, the boys annoying ability to discover her plans and spoil them. But now that Merlin was gone, nothing can stop her gaining her rightful inheritance.

Morgana spread her hands and addressed the crowd. "At dawn, we march to Camelot."

Yes, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

_A/N:__ So there you go. And now, before I go and curl up into a ball of pain because of his __headache and cold, a random fact (I learn weird stuff when I'm ill)._

_Ketchup has a speed limit of __0.028mph_

_And tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Inheritance, where Arthur is still a prat, Merlin is still a dragon and magic stuff happens. (Insert credits here)_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:__ Hello people._

_I am so, so, sooooooooo, sorry about the delay. I had Uni combined with writers block/un-wiliness for this fic to end. _

_You must thank __**Kripkeisgod. **__My wonderful Beta bribed me into finishing this before the month. She is also the inspiration behind the 'LOVE OF CAMELOT' bit. I set her a bit to get her opinion and she sent me that as a plea to stop torturing her with bits and get on with it. It worked as a muse. She has also betaed all the unbetaed chapters for me so they are also going up. (chapters 9 to this one)_

_I will try to get the next chapter written soon but no promises. I have to write battles and try not to make Morgana too much of an idiot. (I can't help it. I love to make fun of her for reasons I can not explain)_

_Once again from__Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, faviourited or just plain read this fic. And here it is the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Ambrousius was curled up tightly when she found him. The former-big-eared-hatcher-but-now-night-hided-brother smelled strongly of sadness, like he did when he first became a dragon. Aithusia didn't like it when the larger dragon was upset; it meant he wouldn't play with her.

Ambrousius was much more fun than the big-gold-one-Kilgharrah. The ancient dragon was grumpy and boring. He was what the dark-lady called an old goat, which confused Aithusia, as neither Kilgharrah nor the old humans' that the dark lady referred to looked like goats - and they probably didn't taste like goats either.

Not that she had ever tried to take a bite out of Kilgharrah or an old human, she didn't really want to, they most likely tasted of dust. Yuck.

She circled high above Ambrousius, chirping, she was bored and wanted to play - and as the second-most-fun dragon (first place firmly belonged to Ambrousius in the fledglings mind), it was her duty to cheer up her brother and get him to play.

That decided Aithusia circled one last time before diving towards the curled-up dragon.

* * *

Ambrousius was aware of Aithusia circling above him, wanting to play, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to entertain the little one. It had been a day since the big reveal and the fall out, and he was still in a bad mood.

After he had finished crying, Kilgharrah had basically grounded the younger dragon, so that he didn't do anything reckless and foolish.

Now normally, he would argue that he would never be reckless and foolish, but then, he had attacked the more experienced creature, so he did the wise thing and held his tongue.

Ambrousius was abruptly brought back from his thoughts when the white dragon crashed into him, barely avoiding his spikes. He stood quickly, and turned to face the younger reptile. However, when he laid eyes on his would-be attacker, he almost laughed.

Aithusia was on her back, legs up in the air and wings spread wide. There was a look of utter confusion upon her features. When she noticed that the black dragon was looking at her, she rolled onto her front to stare up at him with large blue eyes. They stared at one another before the female muttered "Ow".

That was it. Ambrousius flopped to the ground in tears, peals of laughter bursting from him. It felt good to laugh, even though he could still feel the sharp edges of betrayal inside.

From behind him, Kilgharrah emerged, drawn by the laughter of his young friend. He smiled at the two, happy that the darker dragon had been drawn out of his funk.

"YAAAAYYY! You're not sad anymore. You're much more fun when you laugh, so from now on no more sadness. Why were you sad anyway?" The fledgling was bouncing around, weaving between the legs of her 'brother'.

"Well my friend, Arthur, found out that I am a dragon now and got mad. He said I am no longer allowed to go back home to Camelot." Ambrousius explained, feeling sorrow settle back into his soul.

Aithusa obviously felt it to as she promptly nibbled at his toes before staring up at him again.

"No being sad!" She demanded. Ignoring the chuckling Kilgharrah, the white one stared sternly, although in her elders' opinions it was more of a pout, up at the ex-human. Finally getting a nod from the target of her annoyance she asked "Camelot? Is that the big stone den the dark lady talks about. She really doesn't like that place but keeps saying she is going to go there."

Blue-gold and gold eyes locked over the small one's head. Dark Lady?

"Aithusia. Who is this dark lady? Have you been seen by humans?" Kilgharrah asked, slightly panicked.

The addressed child was confused. "The dark lady is my friend. I found her really hurt so I made her better. I promise no one else saw me. When other humans came in I always hid. Why do they keep calling her Morgana? She's not a bright sea, she's a human. Is it like when you kept calling yourself a bird, Ambrousius?"

Said dragon was terrified. "Morgana! I knew she was still alive. We have to stop her."

"Peace young one." Kilgharrah soothed his young ward, "we do not even know where she is."

"But Aithusia does." Ambrousius bent his head down until it was level with the confused white dragon. "Can you take us to Morgana? I mean, the dark lady?"

The youngest reptile started to bounce again. "You want to meet my friend? You will like her, promise! She is really nice and pretty and kind! I can take you to her cave. This way!"

Aithusia launched herself into the air and headed east.

The two older dragons shared a look before following the fledgling into the air, hoping they were not too late.

* * *

Arthur surveyed his knights, noting the sombre looks that faced him, looks that hadn't changed even when they had announced the black dragon was gone. He felt as if karma had come back to get him. Ever since yesterday in the clearing with Mer…. No! He refused to think about that.

The king stood, causing his men to fall silent.

"Knights of Camelot. I stand before you with grave news. Sir Hector has reported seeing a large army marching towards Camelot." The blonde man nodded to the mentioned knight, signalling him to report what he saw.

"I was travelling through the white mountains when I saw them. The company was small; maybe 100 men but most of them were sorcerers. I saw them dissemble a camp in seconds, blast rocks out of their way. I believe they are planning to create a new route to surprise us."

Whispers broke out before Percival asked what they were thinking. "If they are creating a new unknown route, how did you discover this?"

No one blamed the large knight for asking. They had been betrayed before, mostly due to the witch that would be leading the army.

Sir Hector turned red. "Well you see, I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I wasn't prepared when my horse reared. I was thrown and rolled down the hill and crashed into two men. They were knocked out and I noticed the red Rowan tree mark. I scouted, discovered their camp and noticed what they were doing. I ran when I heard the watchmen stir."

Everyone relaxed and laughed. Hector was the clumsiest of the knights but also the luckiest, similar to how Merlin was. But he whilst the servant had these incidents every day, Hector's were not as frequent, although they happened enough for his comrades to know and tease him about them.

As the laughter died down Arthur stood again. "We have no idea where Morgana's army will emerge. It is obvious that we will be facing many sorcerers and powerful ones two, but they are nothing compared to the might of Camelot. Tomorrow, we ride out to the planes and prepare our stand."

The warriors cheered before dispersing to prepare. Soon only the original round table knights remained. Gwaine approached the king, a worried look on his face.

"You do know that it was most likely Merlin who stopped the previous attacks don't you?" Gaius had explained to the knights, excluding Arthur, about Merlin's magic and his time in Camelot. The blonde man had stubbornly refused to listen, deep down wanting the explanation from the man himself.

"Merlin is a traitor!" Arthur hissed, dropping his voice so only his brothers in arms could hear him. This earned an eyebrow raise from Leon, who was not fooled by his king's display of hostility.

Gwaine scowled but didn't comment, they had had this argument before after all.

The royal continued. "Even if, and it is a BIG if, he had something to do with the other sorcerer's down fall, it was probably for this own gain. We do not need him, he was not the only one there and we have defeated many a magical foe with steel alone!"

The other's shared looks, much to Arthur's anger. They were not convinced, and deep in his soul, neither was he.

* * *

The three dragons landed, the younger more excited than her elders. Aithusia's youthful energy sometimes upset Ambrousius. He barely remembered ever being as happy as a youngling, his childhood was always marred by the shadow of fear that surrounded his small family, the mother and son panicked at the thought of his magic being discovered. The villagers of Ealdor were suspicious the child, his lack of father only making the situation worse.

The lack of a man wasn't too unusual, as many died each year from sickness and starvation, regardless of their spouse's condition. Nor was the fact that Hunith didn't marry, the ceremony only really common among nobility where blood lines were considered near sacred - although the odd farmer and peasant did wed. But these things, combined with Merlin's strange behaviour and elven looks brought whispers of fae, changelings and demons, many avoiding the babe and urging his mother to test him by fire. Only a few fully accepted him, one of them being William's father, who trusted Hunith to nurse his son when the mother passed in child birth.

A full body shudder banished those thoughts, as it always did when they emerged. He hated dwelling on them, hated the fact that they could easily turn him bitter and cold and vengeful. He needed to remember that he was lucky; he still had his life unlike so many others.

"So this is where the witch has been hiding?" his mentor's growl focused his thoughts. He turned his head towards the cave's entrance and searched for sign's of life. But, apart from Aithusia's chirping, there was nothing.

Kilgharrah squeezed his head through the entrance, the only part of either of the two elder dragons that would fit through. When he drew back he was scowling.

"She has been gone for a while. A few days I'd say." The ancient one stated. Ambrousius was about to enquire what they were going to do, when a white blur skidded out of the entrance, upset that her friend was gone.

"Not fair. Dark Lady said she would take me with her when she went to the big stone den. Instead she took those smelly magic users." The young one pouted.

Ambrousius looked away from Aithusia, instead turning to look in the direction of Camelot. "I have to stop her." He flared his wings, ready to launch to the defence of his friend when the gold one asked

"What are you going to do? The young king is just as likely to attack you as the witch's force."

The black dragon growled. "I do not care! He can hurt he all he wishes but he doesn't stand a chance alone. Since the first time I stepped foot in Camelot, you have done nothing but preach to me about my destiny and I swore to protect the clotpole no matter what. No matter my name, be it Merlin, Ambrousius or Emrys, be my form that of man, dragon or worm, I will stand at Arthur's side and damn the consequences!"

Through Ambrousius' speech, the grin on the elders face grew. "Welcome back young one. It is good to see you out of your sulk." The over-grown lizard (at least in Merlin's mind) chuckled at the startled expression on the once-human's features. "You would of failed in your duty if you were not fully back to your old self. You are aware what you must do right?"

Were it not for the fact that the other two were aware that their friend was once human, they would of been forgiven for believing that he was always a fearsome and vengeful dragon.

"Yes, I must kill Morgana."

"NO!"

The older two startled at the little screech, both forgetting that Aithusia was there.

"No, No, NO!" she screamed. "You can't hurt my friend. It's not fair. She hasn't done anything wrong. Why do you have to protect this Arthur. He hurt and upset you! Dark Lady hasn't done anything to me or to you. We should protect her!"

Ambrousius' heart ached. Crouching down to Aithusia's level, he tried to explain.

"Aith, Morgana has hurt a lot of people, and is now on her way to hurt more. We have to stop her. She is not really your friend, she will use you against innocent people if she believes it will help her."

"I don't believe you! I am going to go warn her, seeing as you two are not going to stop!"

With that the fledgling launched sky, only to be startled by a roar.

"**Aithusia! I am your Dragonlord, and I forbid you to warn Morgana Pendragon."**

It was easy to forget that the black dragon was really a Dragonlord. Aithusia glared at the one she had once called brother before huffing.

"Fine, but I am not staying here." The white one pumped her wings and disappeared from sight.

Kilgharrah sighed. "The foolishness of youth. Go Ambrousius, she will be fine. She is just sulking - she will come around. She is young and innocent, unaware of the truth of the world."

The younger dragon nodded before taking to the skies. He couldn't brood on Aithusia, or how it felt that he was betraying another friend. He had to protect his home.

* * *

The world fell silent as the army of sorcerers halted at the crest of a hill. The two armies faced one another, one clad in a uniform of armour and red, the other reeking of leather and magic.

Arthur looked over his men, his heart already mourning those who would most likely loose their lives that day, all for one woman's madness and lust for power. He turned his gaze towards his sister, the sight of her opposing him a familiar by now.

In fact this situation was so similar to the others that he could almost feel Merlin beside him, as he was at every battle and challenge. But that was ridiculous. Merlin was a sorcerer with a snake's tongue, sly and full of lies. All the battles the man had fought were probably just to eliminate the competition and deepen the blonde's trust in him, biding his time until he struck.

He ignored the voice that whispered that Merlin already had plenty of chances. It was just the pre battle rush getting to him. He couldn't be distracted.

The earth seemed to hold it's breath as the king raised his sword high above his head and cried "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!", his men echoing the words.

An answering battle cry fell from Morgana's lips as the two sides fell upon one another. . .

The battle had begun.

* * *

_A/N: so there you go Chapter 13. Like I said earlier, the betaed chapters for 9 – 12 are also up. No major changes bar spelling and grammar (My old enemies.)_

_I also have to ask, is it just Kripke who wants to strangle Aithusia or do other's want to as well?_

_Fact of the Chapter: Y__ou grow by about 8mm (O.3in) every night when you are asleep, but shrink to your former height the following day_

_Next Chapter has fights between characters, OC's dying and nobody really caring and a certain Dragon returning to Camelot. (Doooo dooo doodedooo doooo Yes that was pathetic :D)_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello Darlings.  
_

_So here it is chapter 14. I am sorry about the wait, life tried to give me lemons so i had to chase after him to give them back :D. No seriously, uni and other fics got in the way. Plus it's really hard to write a battle scene._

_I have got to say, I am sad now. I have only 2 or 3 chapters left of this fic then it's over. :'(. I have an idea for a sequel but there is nothing concrete yet._

___I humbly thank everyone who has reviewed, and/or added me or this story to their fav/alert list. I also thank any one who has just read the fic. It really makes my day :D_

**___Disclaimer:_****___ I, The Owl Mage, do not own the rights to the BBC drama Merlin._**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Parry. Duck. Stab.

Arthur withdrew his blade from the sorcerer who had charged at him, only to be cut down. It seemed that Morgana's army consisted of weak magic users, many using weapons and only using spells either to enhance their strikes or when they were overwhelmed.

But that didn't make them any easier to fight. A sword on sword fight was by no means predictable; but it was far more so than trying to guess what a magician would do next. There was no tell in their bodies, a wave of a hand having many more outcomes than the swing of a sword.

Parry. Duck. Stab.

He once heard that he danced when he fought, his feet moving effortlessly as if he was waltzing. He firmly believed those people had never truly seen battle, never felt as if each moment was to be their last.

He dodged the swipe taken at him by a large man who had finished with his last opponent, the blood of the fallen man staining the blade.

Duck. Block. Swing with two hands, slow. Step back. Wait. Swipe.

The man falls to the ground, dying if not already dead. Behind him, he hears a man scream, the smell of burning flesh following heavily. But he cannot mourn, cannot think of the poor soul.

Parry. Duck. Stab.

* * *

Ambrousius pumped his wings hard, surfing the winds, praying he was not too late.

He was cursing himself. He completely forgot about the threat the witch caused. He knew she was still alive, knew she was up to something, no matter how quiet her movements were.

Now, because he was off playing dragon, because he had not been vigilant, Morgana was attacking his home.

But as soon those thoughts entered his mind, another voice, one that sounded like a strange mix of Kilgharrah, Gaius and his mother chased them away. And if this mix did not disturb Merlin enough, his animalistic part, which had mostly merged with him with only the tiniest sliver remaining to act as his ancient instincts agreed with it.

Ambrousius knew that his frightening combination was right, that if he had remained in Camelot during his transformation, he and his friends would have ended up hurt. The knowledge did not lighten his heavy heart.

So it was for that reason he pumped his wings to the limit, till pain flared along his muscles. And then he pushed them even further, hoping, praying that he would arrive in time.

* * *

He was tiring, Arthur knew that. Never before had such a large group of sorcerers joined together to attack Camelot and it was something the city was unprepared for, the council believing that the pride and ego of these evil beings would not allow them to band together and share the 'glory' of killing the king.

Dispatching another low level magician, the blonde man searched for Morgana. She was by far the strongest of the sorcerers here and if Arthur could take her out (something that made his heart ache with memories of better times) then the others would possibly flee.

It wasn't hard to find his sister. She was located on a small hill just away from the main battle. Just further proof, she had changed because of magic. Morgana, his Morgana who teased and infuriated him for no other reason because she could, would never stay out of a fight, always willing to prove that she was just as good a warrior, if not a better one, than any knight. To the king this was further proof that magic was evil (_'__but Merlin has magic, is he evil? No, yes, I don__'__t know__'_).

Blocking a strike, Arthur made his way to words his half-sister, killing those who tried to stop him. It wasn't long before the witch noticed him. With a wave of her hand, Morgana silently ordered her men to move away from the royal. It was obvious that their fear of their mistress was greater than any desire for vengeance or glory they would get from killing Camelot's king.

With a heavy heart Arthur watched as Morgana descended towards him, as she approached he felt his chest ache with the knowledge that something was missing, something that should be by his side was gone and the loss weighed him down.

* * *

Finally he could see it, the proud towers of Camelot. Granted his draconic eyes were much better than his human, so he was further away than he would be if he spotted the towers in Merlin form, but then, he was faster as a dragon so the differences didn't matter.

Soon he could hear the sounds of battle. Angling his wings, Ambrousius launched himself higher into the clouds. He wanted to survey the battle before diving in.

For once, the magical being was glad that the knights of Camelot wore bright red capes. Normally they were the bane of the once-servants life, especially on patrols and hunting trips. Ambrousius never understood the logic behind wanting to be sneaky whilst wearing what was the cloth equivalent to shouting 'I'm over here waiting to be shot at and/or ambushed and/or killed' at the top of your voice.

Now however those cloaks were helping him identify who were his (still hopefully) allies and who were his enemies. While his eyesight was fantastic, all he could see where the tops of the fighters heads, and sadly, Camelot did not have an official hair colour and style.

Surprisingly, it didn't take the dark dragon very long to find Arthur. It seemed subconsciously he had flown in the direction of his king, the bonds of destiny tugging him towards the one he was meant to protect and guide. And even with out the bond, Ambrousius would have been able to identify the owner of that sun gold hair anywhere, for very few people, especially males, bore that shade.

Whilst that thought would normally make the dragon smile, the scene he came across caused the exact opposite. He knew who opposed his master, who held a sword to his chest, ready to deal a final blow. He could taste the polluted magic that coiled of the one he once called friend. But he was not going to stand for it. Morgana would not win.

With a roar, Ambrousius shot down towards the battle field, wing beats filling the silence that fell after his call. Flames laced with the colour of a raven's wing blasted true from between ivory teeth and soared over the witch's head.

He landed, wings spread. He curled his tail between Arthur and Morgana who had leapt back in shock when he had shown himself.

Bearing fangs at the woman, the dragon crouched, ready for anything and determined to defend his friend.

* * *

Morgana grinned at her brother, victorious feelings already welling up inside her. Oh she knew he would have eventually made his way over to her. None of the pathetic worms had the skill to defeat her beloved brother, and even if one did, they knew the honour of killing him went to her, as it was her right to dispose of threats to her crown. But she had not expected him to come to her so soon.

Still she was glad he had, she was getting bored and impatient. No other citizen, bar the royal family, of this hole of a city had the worth to be slain by her, expect perhaps those blasted knights who had help her brother in her pervious invasions. And of course the traitorous Merlin, but alas he was already dead.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she turned towards her evil brother, ignoring the pangs of regret that rarely made an appearance. The past was something she could never, nor did she want to; get back, although she did wish her sister was still by her side.

Smirking at the thief who had stolen her throne, she descended with her arms out to her side, like a spirit of death ready to embrace her brother.

Once she reached the base of the hill, Arthur rushed her, sword swinging, ready to take her down. With a sigh, she waved her hand and sent her brother flying. He landed hard on his back, sword falling from his hand.

She stalked towards the prone figure, drawing her own sword as she went. She rarely carried a blade any more, her magic was so much more efficient and powerful than steel. But she chose to use this blade for symbolic reasons. It was given to her by Arthur for her birthday, the birthday before she had discovered the truth about her gift. Morgana only felt it was fitting she ended the life of the false king with the gift he gave her, and thus destroying the last ties between them.

Once she reached Arthur, she smirked down towards this pained face, levelling the blade over his heart.

"So dear brother, any last words before I end your reign of fear and lies?"

Arthur glared at her, but deep within those blue orbs, pity and sadness peered out. "Why, Morgana? Can't you see you have become everything you claimed to hate! Everything you claim to fight against!"

The witch sneered. "You are a fool Arthur. I fight for my rightful place, as Queen!" With this, she drew the blade back, ready to strike.

_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**_

Morgana, and the whole battle field froze. Those who where there on those nights of terror when the castle had been under siege shivered in remembered terror as the sound that haunted their very nightmares echoed, followed by the sounds of large wing beats.

Morgana was forced to duck and scramble back as black edged flames flew over her head, narrowly missing her hair. She stared in awe and disbelief as a large black dragon with a curious ring of red scales landed, wings flared, gold-ringed eyes narrowed. A dragon with rather unfortunate ear fins, a dragon that made Arthur's traitorous heart jump with joy.

Ambrousius had arrived.

* * *

_A/N: And thus ends chapter 14._

_No random facts today, I've done to much Harvard referencing so might end up doing that with the fact :P_

_And now we part until chapter 15_


End file.
